November Rain
by Untilitsleeps
Summary: Sacrifice is a word the bladebreakers only wished they never knew, but when a young female blader appears from the biovolt's cold shadows Alexander, a young beyblade heroine, is only too familiar with Kai's hurtful past and is Voltaire's new weapon to des
1. Dying End

**Chapter I**

**--- Dying End ---**

Alexander moved through the hall at a quickening pace. Taking care to remain out of sight of her godfather, James. There was a large oak table, running across one length of the room, laid out with food, silver platters, china and silver cutlery. There where portraits of numerous family members, including herself. She despised her picture, because it made her feel insecure somehow.

She heard heavy footsteps against the cold tiles of the ball hall floor. "I thought you had left the Manor," Came a soft voice. "Oh, no," She paused, "I was just checking everything was in place for Master Hiwatari... nothing more James." A gentle pair of eyes smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll make sure everything turns out okay, you'll see." James studied her bandaged hand, "How is your hand now?" He asked. She held it tightly with her free hand, "It's fine." She sighed. The door opened and a few butlers and maids entered.

"My dear Alexander, have you seen the time?" Asked an old maid, her hair was gray and wispy but she had a kind, loving smile and took great pride in caring for Alex. "No, I haven't Aunt May." She clapped her hands quickly, "Come, come child, we must get you ready for Master Hiwatari's Visit. Upstairs! Upstairs!" She bustled. James laughed and in his usual manor, began to eat some of the food off the table, "Leave it for later," Spat aunt May, slapping him across the hands, "I didn't slave all day for you to pick at the food" Alex was now laughing at him as she took her adoptive aunt by the hand and lead her from the room. James breathed a sigh of relief as his Goddaughter left the room, and rather wished the events of the evening would progress at a rapid pace.

Alexander and her aunt made their way into one of her many rooms. The only light in the room came from the fire in which the logs she and her bit-beast had collected earlier that day when she decided she would go exploring in the woods, only to manage to trip and sprain her left wrist quite badly. She had not lived in the Manor for very long, it was just about a year now.

Her father had died when she was about 6. Although it was no great loss to anyone inside the Ivanov family apart from the children, he had been the youngest... and the most despised of the three brothers. Purely because he owned a small little beyblade shop on the corner of 3rd street and married a beautiful young waitress. Then later on went to becoming Stanley. A. Dickenson's personal advisor and help create the 2-time world champion team The Bladebreakers, who had now sadly parted their ways for the 2nd time running in the 2 years they have been a team.

She sat on her bed, as May began to adjust the lighting in the room. It was large room, which she used as her main bedroom. The walls where a silky blue colour as where the bed sheets, the curtains where deep navy and the wooden flooring was a very dark shade of rosewood. Along the walls, pictures hung of her many family favorites, mainly the other 4 Ivanov Children, Pictures taken from her many Beyblade battles, newspaper clippings and other sentimental images. Near the door she kept a chest of draws, which was also rosewood that had some keys, and her mobile phone apparently chucked upon it. Further along the wall was a door to her on-suite bathroom and her closet, full of her clothing. On the north wall there were sweeping wooden doors, with large glass windows, leading out into a marble balcony, which overlooked the vast grounds of the Manor House, hidden away in the forests from the rest of Tokyo. Roses wrapped around the doorway and around the railings. On the east wall there were a large, again rosewood desk, full of papers and numerous black and electric blue beyblade parts. A large black leather chair accompanied the desk with a large fur rug beside it. The south wall was where her 4-poster bed lay, with beautiful head boards carved to a high quality of many ancient summons of what Alex once believed the mysterious yet powerful bit-beasts looked like thousands of years ago, based upon the myths and legends passed down from generations, laced with a netted material swept over the wooden beams. She spent most of her time in here, and on the 4th floor where James had converted the entire floor to build her a training room and a stadium-sized beydish. Money as defiantly no object to the pair, James had been promoted yet again a few months ago, and Alex was steadily making a large sum of money from her Beyblading career.

"No my dear, black one or the red one?" May smiled holding up two dresses. The red one was made of a fine red net material pressed against a deeper shade of red underneath, with a corset style top, laced together with ribbon down the front quarter. The little black dress was one of Alexander's favorites. It was a silk Chinese style dress, which ended just above the knee, with embroidery made of gold stitching around the edges. It had a small 'peep hole' on the chest, showing a small amount of cleavage if the wearer chose so. It also had a thin collar around the neck to bring the dress to an elegant finish. "Which do you think?" Alexander asked, not to interested in the topic, she rather wished she was out having fun with the late night blading for money down in the alleyways of the city then having to appear at Voltaire's welcoming committee, she only knew too well what the out come would be. "Well the black one it is," May smiled, "Come on, get ready"

Alexander appeared from her closet some 5 minutes later, having matched her dress with some black heels, which the straps crossed over numerously across her ankles. May smiled at her, she had grown beautiful like her mother. Her raven hair reached just below shoulder-length, with shimmers of purple streaked into it. Her peach-toned skin had become a pale reflection of what it once was from the amount of chemicals the Biovolt had pumped into her body, but never the less, she was still very pretty. She sat on her bed as her aunt reached for the make-up box and surrounded her crimson eyes with a thin layer of eyeliner and tickled her long eyelashes with a soot toned mascara. Placing her silver necklace with her bit-chip around her neck May couldn't help but let out a small tear of Joy. "You look so beautiful," She smiled, "Oh look at me blubbering, we should go downstairs the guests will be arriving soon." Alex nodded, and let her aunt dimmer the lights and lead her by the hand down the grand staircase to the ballroom.

"Alexander Ivanov," Welcomed a man dressed in a dark green suit, "Oh what a wonderful pleasure to meet you," He smiled as he took her right hand and kissed it, "The pleasure is mine," Xander smiled wirily and moved about the room. Never before had she seen the ballroom so full, the many adults stood around the edges, leaving the dance part of the room free, whilst the orchestra softly played. Many held glasses of red wine or plates filled with food of many high standard, Xander would have just preferred something low key... like chips or something full of calories. She loved being able to enjoy the luxuries of a free life. But no matter how much she ate, she remained slender, because of the 1-meal a day rule that ran though out the abbey.

She moved away across the room and selected the nearest glass to pour a soft drink and secretly add some vodka, it was going to be a hard night, the alcohol would help calm her nerves, or so she wished. She tried to pick at the conversations that buzzed around the room to see if she could make any sense of why Voltaire was visiting, and she wondered, if Voltaire was here would that mean her despised uncle would be here? And Kai... would he be here?

She turned around sharply as her ears picked up the sound of her name being added to a conversation somewhere. She found two males, barely a day over 30, talking about her mother fondly, "She was such a beautiful woman. So caring and charming... Shame really," He sighed knocking back his whiskey, "I remember sitting in that restaurant every night just watching her float around the room. Word has it that her daughter is here. Oh I would love to meet her daughter."

She furrowed her eyebrows, she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of men talking so fondly of her, or her mother. The grief still ripped at her insides. She then found her godfather stood under one of the lights hung above him on the ceiling. He caught her eye, and summoned her over to chat to the man he was stood with. The man was tall and powerful looking with piercing green eyes, dressed in a dark tailored suit. James himself was dressed in his dark gray pinstripe suit with his unkempt brown hair, gelled to try and restore some sort of style. "This is Xander," James smiled. The man looked at Alex, half peering over the glass. "Is this the girl?" He asked, to which James nodded. "Nice to meet you, the names Wren. I'm here because im meant to be a bodyguard to-" He paused, "Where the hell has he gone... never mind the guys old enough to look after himself..." Xander smiled at him, "You here to see Voltaire?" She asked as he cleared his throat hastily, "Not as such. I really do not have any compassion for that man, I really have no idea how these people," He spat, "Can follow him around and cheer every time he commits a disgusting deed. I personally don't have the faintest idea why..." He furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you still have the scars?" Xander lowered her gaze to the floor, "That man deserves to be put in a prison cell, what he did to you was callous and pathetic. I'm glad you left the Abbey," James nodded in agreement, "It is a good thing you live here now Alex, and I promise tonight, he will not hurt you." She smiled faintly, "I know you will protect me."

There came a large uproar of noise. Voltaire had arrived.

Everybody was silent as he entered, a man wearing a mask over his eyes followed closely behind. Alexander couldn't help but let out a small curse as she watched, James pressed his hand to her shoulder reassuringly. They all glazed, silently at the figures. In Voltaire's shadow, slowly followed a tall, muscular boy with two-toned coloured hair, part slate part ash blue. His hazy purple eyes retained a cold bitter look as his scarf trailed seamlessly behind him. James leant down to whisper in Alex's ear, "Is that Kai?" He asked, Alex nodded, "Yes, that's kai. The boy I grew up in the Abbey with." The man that was standing with the two smiled, "That's where he bloody got to," Wren was heard to mutter. The room had soon retained the loud level of conversation, "James, I'm going to get out for a while, it might be best." James nodded; "Be careful," Alex smiled and quickly ran out of the room, heading for the nearest bathroom.

Xander appeared in the main hall 10 minutes later, having vomited from the nerves that racked her body. "Son of a-" She cursed as she brushed her teeth rapidly and made her way back into the room. James watched her enter and rushed over to her quickly, "Are you okay?" He panicked holding his hand to her forehead, "Your boiling-oh the maids told me you weren't very well. You should go upstairs to sleep-oh im worrying and then Voltaire-and..." Xander frowned, "Im fine." Her eyes regained a glint of fear as a large man approached, "Well, if it isn't Alexander," He spoke, his words harsh and bitter.

"Hello Voltaire." She glared, "Well I see there's an orchestra playing, would you care to dance?" Alex obliged knowing only too well it wasn't a request. Voltaire led her into a waltz. "I didn't think you would have the guts to show here." He spat, his body over towering the small girl. "You underestimate me." Voltaire bitterly laughed, "You always where a bitch," Alex knocked him in the chest, pushing his arms away, "You're a creep!" She exclaimed, he returned the knock with a hard right hand slap across her face, leaving a deep crimson hand mark. Alex fell to the floor helpless as Voltaire lifted his leg to kick her "You leave her alone!" Shouted a young male, "Oh Kai, trying to be the knight in shining armor?" He laughed sickly as he sized Kai by his forearm in which in return Kai punched Voltaire in the face, knocking him back. He ran to Alex and picked her up holding her tightly, to stop her from adding to the assault of injury. "Kai take her upstairs," Called James, "I'll take care of this." And so Kai did, leading Alex up the stairs. The night resided in Voltaire spending a night in a cold, well earnt cell.


	2. Just For

Chapter II

**--- Just For ---**

"**And want to rip his heart out,**

**Just for hurting you **

**And I want to break his mind down,**

**Yes I do."**

**Nickelback – Just For**

Key: "" Speech, '' thoughts Bit-beast Flashback 

Alexander had opened her eyes to find only darkness. "Where am I?" She screamed with desperation. Frantically, she slammed her body against what felt like a door. Her body was forced back so badly that she cut open her leg where she landed. Full of numbness, she struggled to her feet. "Why am I alone?" She asked, receiving no answer. Her voice echoed through out the cell. She fell to her knees, crying out for help. 'You have to save me. You just have to'

Slowly the darkness was replaced by what felt like burning lights. She felt as if she was coming round from a coma. His hazy purple eyes peered over her, "Your awake," He smiled. Xander blinked twice, and placed her hand over the sheering pain on her cheek. "I'm gonna kill him, if it's the last thing I-" Kai placed a gloved finger on her lips, "Shhh, not another word about Voltaire."

"Kai, why didn't you save me when he trapped me in the underground?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Some things aren't as simple as you think you know." He sighed, edging away from her. "You always said you'd protect me. And you weren't there when I needed you," Kai let out a heavy sigh, "I was too lonely then, wallowing in self-pity." Alex looked up at him, "You where lonely?" She retorted, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing sarcastically. "You where lonely? You weren't the one who got raped Kai!" She exclaimed, "You see you got so wound up about Rayne's death that you couldn't care!"

"I never said I didn't care" He barked, "If I didn't care, I wouldn't have saved your ass out there! I would have happily stood there and watched him kick your ass." Alex glared at Kai, "That's the kind of thing you'd do anyway! What is it with you? Do you get cheap frills or something watching people get hurt? Or is it you just want everyone to feel the same as you?" Kai looked at her, his eyes full of bitter rage, "You could never understand." He replied as he walked away towards the patio doors and stepped outside. He leant against the cold marble as he watched her reflection in a windowpane from the doors. She was shaking slightly, as she walked over to him. "I know Voltaire did all those things to you, and I know when Rayne died it felt like your whole world had ended, I know Kai. She may not have been my girlfriend, but she was my cousin, we share the same blood..."

"There is nothing that can change the past Xander, you of all people should know that. But I promised you I would be there did I not? And where am I? I'm here," He paused, bringing his gloved hands up to her face, "I'm here with you. Doesn't that change anything?" Alex looked him in the eye, "I was so afraid of everything. I lost my family, my cousin... you." Kai felt a stinging sensation in his eyes, he found himself choking back tears. "You'll never lose me. I'm here forever," She closed her eyes and felt the gentle breathing of Kai against her cheeks. "Kai, I love you."

Kai murmured similar words under his breath, but he knew she could hear. She leant forward and pressed her forehead against his nose. Kai let out a small smile, as his arms wrapped around her, "I know you where scared tonight, but I know you had courage. I couldn't have done what you did after everything he's done to you." He watched her as her eyes began to wonder. "Alex. Look at me," He spoke, the harsh sting to his words had whittled away, leaving it soft and gentle. She looked at him, the paint on his cheeks beginning to run from where her tears had run against his face.

She couldn't help but let out a small sigh, but she mustered up a smile from the small ravine of happiness from somewhere inside of her. "There's nothing you can do to change the past right?" Kai nodded but then softly placed his hand under her chin bringing her face closer, so that their eyes met. He pressed his lips softly on hers. She tilted her head and returned the kiss, holding it more passionate. He brought her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest feeling his broad upper body. She felt his hands wondering across her waist in a cheeky fashion, so she slapped him playfully and he broke the kiss as he smiled, "You are so going to die for that," She giggled, "Oh really?" Kai let out a snicker as he placed his hands on the back of her upper thighs and picked her up, Alex let out a surprised laugh as he began to kiss her neck and brought her inside throwing her down onto the bed as she loosened her grip. He closed the doors as the gentle warmth of the fire began to radiate through the room. Now the only light in the room was from the smoldering embers of the fire.

She buried her head into one of her pillows as she felt Kai's body falling onto the bed. "I wasn't dead was I Kai, I was just hearing his empty promises." She sighed. Kai wrapped his arms around her and curled into a mould around her. "Yea. He knows he's lost the most valuable thing in you." She turned her head slightly, "What do you mean?" Kai yawned loudly, "He lost your respect, and when people don't respect him... It pisses him off." Alex felt her eyes feel heavily dosed with sleep, "If he wasn't such a bastard, I wouldn't have no respect for him," She yawned, turning to face Kai, who had fallen asleep. He looked so gentle, so peaceful... almost as if he wasn't Kai at all. She smiled, she just longed to softly caress his skin, but against her will she rolled over, and let deep silent slumber take her away.

**---**

Her voice trailed away delicately, leaving the others in no doubt that she considered Kai's decision appropriate, "He couldn't have wondered around the streets when it's dark, he could have gotten hurt," She retorted in a snappish manor, sitting down beside Max in a large green armchair. "If I came across Kai at night, I would run the other way," Tyson grumbled under his voice, to which Ray laughed, "Come on Ty, Kai can be alright when he wants to be," Tyson glared at him, "Yeah, when he's drunk" He sighed, readjusting his blue and red baseball cap.

"And besides," Hilary began, "Kai needs a girlfriend, maybe he'll chill with you guys more and stop being well..." She paused, "Kai..." Tyson folded his arms and pouted, "He did have a girlfriend, and she died." Hilary slapped her hand across her mouth, "Oh my god," She was heard to shriek, "How?" Kenny peered over Dizzi's screen, "She got really ill, died in hospital, nothing they could do to cure her. The only one who knew who to cure her was well (Sigh) Voltaire..."

"And you know how things where with Voltaire and Rayne, not the best of friends." Sighed Max. "But isn't Xander an Ivanov too?" Hilary asked, slowly recovering from her sate of shock, "Yea, she's err... is it Tala's cousin or something stupid Ray?" Asked Tyson. "Yeah she's the second oldest Ivanov child. Tala, Alexander, Rayne and Benji... the youngest one died." Replied Ray. "Can't quite remember what," He sighed looking around the room.

"Pneumonia," Replied Dizzi as Kenny tapped away, "Inflation of the lungs Tyson," She sighed as the view of the contents in his mouth became clear on her camera. "Eh he, I knew that," He laughed nervously. "Yea. Sure you did. I believe you." She sarcastically replied.

"So has Kai called?" Hilary asked, "No, not yet." Sighed Max, hovering his hand over the receiver. "Can't we just leave him be? He's gotta come back later anyway cause we got that big BBA meeting and what-not." He yawned, "The way you worry about him you'd think you where his mother." Ray laughed, "Hey leave the poor guy alone," Tyson mimicked Ray's reply. "Okay, what are you? His bum chum?" Ray glared at him, "No, I'm his best friend. Something you'll never be," He replied sticking his tongue out at Tyson. "Ooooooo. Aren't we getting bitchy," Laughed Max.

The phone began to ring. And in his usual fashion, Max waited until the 3rd ring before he answered it. "Hey, this is Max speaking..." He greeted. "Oh hey Max," Greeted a gruff voice on the other end. Max beamed from ear to ear as he stuck the phone on speakerphone. "Listen, whatever you do—too late," He sighed as the others screamed hello. "Hello." Kai plainly replied. "Listen you guys, especially Dizzi. I want you all to come to the Caraway Manor, on the edge of the city. It's where I am. Okay?" Hilary rolled her eyes, "Are you okay?" Kai gave a short laugh, "Yeah," Tyson laughed also, "Of course he's okay Hilary, he probably got laid last night!" Kai coughed on the end of the phone. Tyson was about to yell but Ray placed his gloved hand over his mouth. "Is it in the wood lands of 23rd?" He asked. "Yeah." Kai replied, "But if you follow the forest around, there's like this gatehouse or whatever... Will that be okay?"

"Yeah, okay bud, when you want us there?" Asked Max, before Tyson could speak. He took the hint and stood pouting. "Err," Kai remained silent for while. "Ray, take the phone off speaker," Ray nodded and did as he was told. "In my chest of draws, 3rd draw down, is my cell phone take it with you, and phone – get some paper, 667-8857 Phone if you get lost and the secretary will direct you. I need you to look after Alexander whilst I do something really important, Okay?" Ray smiled, "Yeah that's fine." Kai laughed slightly, "Okay then, no worries. Err, you okay?" Kai was never really good with conversation. "Yeap, everything's good... strange, but good." Kai was silent, "What do you mean strange?" Ray cleared his throat, "Well, I mean, I think the last time I didn't wake up in the morning without you floating around was when you went back to Russia." Kai sighed, "Yea, it was strange not having to worry bout getting Ty up, anyways I gotta go. Err, take care right? You got the number, phone if you need anything. Okay. Bye." He hung up. Ray placed the phone on the cradle and beamed with happiness. Max looked up at Ray with a puzzled expression on his face; since he was closest to the receiver he heard roughly what was said, "Did he call Tyson, Ty?" He asked, Ray laughed, "Yeah, he must have got laid."

**---**

Armed with her black dressing gown, Alex made her way around the kitchens of the manor in a slow fashion, fumbling around in the cupboards. James was heard to laugh from behind his broadsheet, "What you looking for?" He asked. "Jam," She grimly replied. "6th cupboard on the right of you." Alex groaned, "In English please?"

A young, blonde and blue spiky haired male appeared. He wore black baggy pants and a black shirt rolled up at the sleeves and untied navy blue skateboarding trainers, his smile was transfixed on his face, "Women never trust them to do anything." He laughed. "Mornin' Arkenzere," Greeted James, "Morning Mr. C, howz it goin?" James smiled, "Oh fine, fine." Alex stamped her foot, almost slipping on the tiled floor in her socks, "This is a state of frickin' emergency!" Arkenzere laughed and reached in the cupboard above him, "Like I said, women." He sighed, flinging the jar down the worktop, Alexander caught it... just. "Leave me alone," She groaned.

James was heard muttering as he read through the paper, he then laughed out loud. "Looky here, some stupid prat thinks he can ban Beyblading. He thinks it's a dangerous sport and thinks kids could be doing more useful things. And it says he hates the fact that they have championships, says it's going to encourage children to be violent. What a nutter!" He laughed, "Oh, he said something about you too."

Alex rolled her eyes as she chewed on what she felt, was her well-deserved toast. "I'm afraid you'll have to get used to that, I did long ago." She replied with a sort of laugh, "That young lady, the European champion. Can't she do anything more useful then degrading herself by Beyblading? Why can't she enter a beauty pageant or some thing? If she gets scared by these life threatening Beyblades she'll loose those looks forever." Alex almost choked. "I am so having that on my wall," Arkenzere slapped her on the back and gave her some orange juice to stop her choking. "You in a beauty pageant? What planet is he from? I'd rather eat my wings then watch her parade around in her bikini."

Alex glared at him, "You count yourself lucky, I know plenty of males who would love to be my bit-beast," Arkenzere had to stifle the hearty laugh, "Dear, have you been speaking to the people at the mental asylum again?" She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, "Shut up you, I don't see girls falling around your feet." Arkenzere smiled proudly, "I've got Dranzer wrapped round my finger," She slapped herself on the forehead, "She would... I mean come on. I have a hard enough time with you, I can't imagine anyone else being able to cope with you apart from her." Arkenzere smiled slightly, blushing seven shades of red, "Well the same could be said with you and Kai. You bring out the best in him. When he's around you he's talkative, he's friendly and nice. He battles better and his team-mates love him a whole lot more," She laughed, "Kai and me? Oh come on, that would never happen in a million years, we've been best friends for god knows how long... besides, I'm Rayne's cousin and all... so I doubt it... highly."

"The boy has a point Xander," Laughed James as he scratched his forehead with his pen over the daily crossword, "Seven across-oh I know this-damn its gone-Anyway. You and Kai are perfect for each other; I mean he's not one to exactly turn someone like you away just because you share blood with someone he once loved. Kai's a realist, and if he knows whatsgood for him. He'd marry you and you can have children and I'll be a godfather all over again! Oh imagine that little Kai's!" He giggled at the thought and then turned back to his crossword, "I can't believe you're 34, your like a big child inside," She replied. "Me and Kai could never be, I mean, would he be willing to sacrifice a friendship?"

"You would be surprised what we men do," Replied James, growling at Arkenzere as he stole the paper and began to furiously fill the missing gaps. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He laughed at Alex's reaction, "I thought you wouldn't," She groaned, "I'm going back to bed, I'm not gonna stand around and listen to you all day." Arkenzere launched the paper at her head making James fall off his chair with laughter at the breakfast bar, "Stop being a grouch," He laughed. She rubbed her head, "I'll give you grouch." She moaned rubbing her head as she stomped out of the room. James dusted himself off, still laughing, "She's gonna get the shock of her life one day, I can see it coming." Arkenzere picked up the paper and threw it back at James who caught it gleefully, "I know, I'm just gonna piss myself laughing when she does."

"**And I want to make him regret,**

**Life since the day he met you,**

**Yes I do.**

**And I want to make him take back,**

**All that he took from you,**

**Yes I do."**

**AN: Just a little note for those of you who probably don't know why I put Nickelback lyrics here. When I was listening to the album, which is kewl. I felt that the lyrics would kinda in a way; sum up how Kai feels about Voltaire. I mentioned about what Voltaire did to Alexander but not in detail cause that's for later (I don't know why I like that name for a girl, but it kinda fits in a strange way...) And it just kinda fits, "And I want to make him take back all that he took from you." Which is emotions and stuff, see it will all make logical sense... random rambles, ... on with the next chappie! One last thing... thinking about it... why is it in the fan ficci's that it's always Voltaire hurting girls? 0o ah well! He's evil and cynical ... **

**Kai: cough You're the evil and cynical one...**

**Hey I get paid to be evil and cynical on a lighter note, check out Droopy1389's fan ficci's 'Kai and his sister' is one of the best beyblade stories I've read and I've read a few, her collaboration with Demon-Death-Claws on 'Love at the end of the river' is like the essential guide to punishing Tyson XD It's a bible for all Kai fans! Read now and forever remain enlightened! **


	3. Affronting Demons

**Chapter III**

**---Affronting Demons---**

"**My hopes just fell,**

**The reason why,**

**And all this time,**

**But it's not, it's yours and.**

**It's not worth it for me,**

**This life you lead.**

**Next time you bleed,**

**Next time you scream.**

**And I don't see too well,**

**And so I settle to scream,**

**And leave with it."**

**Nickelback - Hangnail**

The morning had passed quickly, unbeknown to Alex, who had spent the remaining duration of the morning attempting to piece back together her weight disk, which had spilt because she had thrown it up the wall out of frustration after her training session.

The hazy sunbeams radiated though the windowpanes as she ascended the 4th floor. She felt as if the days she now spent living in fear of her own fiancé where wasted. As she reached the bottom stair, she gave a heavy sigh and looked around her. Maybe these where to be her last two weeks at the manor, maybe these where the last two weeks Kai was going to spend alive...

Alexander adjusted her view from the grand staircase to the main parlor room. Several boys and a female sat down in the numerous leather chairs as a certain blue haired boy paced around quickly. She wasn't sure if It was tension, or they where pissed off. But she swore she would keep her temper, she was too stubborn for her own good and she was all but known to have a bad temper at times. It was what the Abbey did to you after 13 years.

She approached the room slowly, with her head lowered, maybe she was scared of something, where was something she couldn't describe. The boys appeared to be full of wonder at her appearance, but kept their ghastly silence. Alex threw herself into her leather armchair beside the fireplace, as she glared up at the pictures upon the mantel piece. She felt drained and exhausted.

"Welcome to my home. I trust my staff made you feel at home here." She finally spoke. "Oh yes," Agreed Kenny, "Thank you for inviting us here," Alex rolled her eyes, "Well, I didn't invite you exactly. But you're welcome here anytime." Ray looked around, "So what was so important that Kai didn't stick around to say hi before he left?" He asked, "I'm not really sure," Alex, sighed. "He didn't say, just something important, but you know Kai he's always secretive." There came a small cough from the brunette whom Tyson had now sat down beside with his gloved hand on her knee. "If you don't mind me asking, did Kai stay here last night?" Xander smiled slightly, "Yes he did, but he talked to my godfather for most of the night, so I didn't see much of him." Hilary smiled, "So how do you know Kai?"

Alex felt like screaming, but she remained calm. "I've know him for about 13 years now. We've been best friends for a long time. I'm sure you know about Rayne right, he must have told you." Tyson sighed, "We where there when she died, all except Hilary," Alex gave quite a surprised expression, but sunk her eyebrows in grief, "So then you know im her cousin correct? I'm also the heiress to the Abbey." Kenny nodded, "I trust you will restore it to its former glory," He smiled. "But of course, there's nothing more I hate then Voltaire." They had never heard anyone speak of Voltaire calmly before. Alex yawned slightly, "But that is a different story. There is a buffet being prepared in the ball hall if you wish to eat..." Her voice trailed when her god-father appeared in the doorway, "Xander, you need to pick up the phone." She did as she was told and held the receiver to her mouth.

"Hello. Alexander Ivanov here." She greeted grimly, "Hello Miss. We understand you stand to be wed to Voltaire Hiwatari, is this correct?" Alex furrowed her eyebrows, finding it hard to keep her anger from venting in her voice. "That is correct." The woman remained silent for a second or two. "We must tell you that he has been bailed out of his cell at our premises, by his grandson. We understood that you where unaware of the situation." Alexander clenched her other fist. "Thank-you for letting me know. I must go now. Good day too you." She slammed the receiver down with such a force that it snapped in two. The Bladebreakers jumped all apart from Kenny, who sunk in his seat lower, cowering behind Dizzi's screen.

Xander paced the room frantically, consumed with anger. She kept her fists clenched, and she found herself grinding her teeth to keep herself from losing her temper. She did this until she found it harder and harder... she then snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS PLAYING AT!" She screamed out in frustration, kicking the wall. James stuttered, "I'm sure Kai just wasn't thinking clearly." Alex sent a death glare his way, "Your sure Kai wasn't thinking clearly?" She retorted. "Im sure he was thinking clearly when he paid the police 2 million yen to release a mass criminal from jail." The Bladebreakers gave a gasp, "What do you mean?" Asked Ray. Alex turned to him, "Your captain just bailed Voltaire out from prison for attempting assault on me last night." She spat, "I'm going to fucking kill him if he steps foot in this house..." James sighed out of desperation, "Please calm down, your being too hasty." Alex barged past him out of the room. "IM BEING HASTY AM I?" She exclaimed as she pounded up the stairs. "I'll show you hasty."

Tyson cast a look at James, "I'm not sure she should be alone." He spoke after her stomping had faded in the background. James retired in the chair Alex was sat in, "There is nothing I can do, her temper is too explosive, you go in there now and she will hurt you. Trust me." Ray sighed, "But why would Kai do something like that? It's not like him." James shrugged, "Yes I know, but Voltaire could have forced him, like he's forced Alexander into a corner." Kenny surfaced slightly, looking up at James from behind Dizzi's screen. "How'd you mean?" He asked. James sighed deeply once again. "Voltaire has done everything possible that he can to that poor girl. She is quite possibly carrying his baby." The others gasped, "But how can that be?" Asked Ray, "I thought that she and Kai and... but no... that cannot be," He stuttered as Arkenzere bounced into the room in his usual manor, "You guys seen Xander? She's really pissed off, I can sense it, but I can't find her anywhere." James shook his head, "She stormed off up the staircase, if she's not in her room then I don't know where she is, check the 4th floor, if not don't worry. I'll check out the CCTV."

Arkenzere glared at him, "What are we going to do if she leaves the grounds?" He asked in a threatening voice, "Then," James shook his head, "I don't know. If she hasn't took her blade, then I think she could be heading for trouble." Arkenzere looked over at Dizzi. "Dizzi, can you track her?" She moved her camera and pointed it at Arkenzere, "I can try, but I think without you she's untraceable." Arkenzere nodded and continued sternly, "Thanks Dizzi, we can't have her out on the streets on her own without us. She could die..." Tyson took out his beyblade, "Arkenzere, could Dranzer know where she is, you and Dranzer have a connection right?" Arkenzere shook his head, "Yes we do, but then we risk Kai getting involved. That wouldn't be a good thing Tyson. If anything, we need to keep this between ourselves, but then again... Kai knowing could be good, but then again he has enough on his plate, without this," Ray nodded, "But I'm sure she'd just be in the manor, she seems like the kind of person who wouldn't run away," James nodded, "Yes, I do agree but then again. Her explosive temper gets out of hand and she does things without thinking." He rubbed his temples, "It's a habit of her fathers. Do things and think later. But I think the baby will act as a shield for her. As far as Voltaire is concerned the baby is his, so if he wants another 'perfect' warrior like he says, he won't touch her. Even so, she could put herself in a vulnerable position."

"We could phone him," Suggested Hilary, "No can do, Hilary. I've got his cell," Sighed Ray. "Would Xander have her cell?" James nodded, "Lets keep that as a last resort we need to find her." Kenny bounced slightly in his seat, "Give me her cell number we can track her from that!" Dizzi moaned, "Please I get motion sickness." Kenny smiled nervously, "Sorry Dizzi,"

"**Right about tomorrow,**

**Better ask before you borrow.**

**Find a better title for you,**

**Is coming down upon you.**

**It's getting harder every time I call you.**

**Like livin' in a shiny ball room."**


	4. Bloodshed enmity

**Chapter IV**

**---Bloodshed Enmity---**

"**You left without saying goodbye,**

**Although I'm sure you tried.**

**You call the house from time to time,**

**To make sure we're alive.**

**But you weren't there,**

**Right when I needed you the most.**

**And now I dream about it...**

**And how it's so bad.**

**It's too bad, it's stupid**

**Too late, so wrong, so long**

**It's too bad we had no time to rewind**

**Let's walk, let's talk"**

**Nickelback – Too Bad**

She turned around and walked backwards for a few steps to make sure nobody was following, and turned her body sharply to pace herself again. Every few moments, she glanced over her shoulder, where she was running she didn't know she just needed to get away. Alexander felt a sharp, stinging sensation in her stomach, it harrowed though her body so badly that she was forced to stop and sit on a nearby bench and double over in pain. Feeling slightly better after 10 minutes she set off again, vaulting over a large steal gate leading through the local park, full of freshly cut grass that morning. No one was in sight apart from the odd dog walker, who bid his or her hellos to the 17-year-old girl. Alone and without her bit-beast, she continued though the park. She reached a small cut off path and looked around nervously as she followed it.

A soft river flowed in front of her whilst the gentle reeds swayed in rhyme with the winds. Something about the wind however calmed her. She closed his eyes as the breeze drifted thought her raven hair relaxing her tense skin. She knelt down and paced her hands in the crystal waters, cupping the water. She held it in front of her face, watching the moon's reflection ripple before she splashed it against her face. She wiped away the water drops that rushed against the warmth of her skin with her gloved hand and sighed deeply. She was a runaway.

"Take your time and don't rush things, you'll do great harm to the baby if you do. Take it easy and it will be just fine."

Turning back away from the woods, she set off again into a remotely barren area. She looked around again, seeing nothing she set herself into a jog and headed for the city's boarder. (SilentDranzer: The manor house was on the boarder of Tokyo I forgot to mention that earlier ) She had reached yet another remote plain of land, nothing appeared to be in site for miles, just plains of grass. She stopped to catch her breath and remained even more breath taken at the aurora of the skies, the tiny seamless twinkle of the stars and the rays of moonlight that radiated. She had forgotten how beautiful the night skies where.

A loud echoing crack broke the sleepy silence. Alexander believed it to be a gunshot, but thought it would have came from some drug addicts or something other then what picked at the back of her mind. She glanced in all directions but saw nothing, but still, something nagged at her that it was _them._

She strained her pierced ears, a little uneasy; she was alone, in a field, with nobody in sight. She had become her own worse enemy, and to her horror, she could have been playing right into their hands, what if Kai hadn't bailed Voltaire out, what if it was... a set up? Again she stained her eyes, against the veil of darkness. She heard it again. _Crack! _The gun fired again, they where warning shots. She choked back a tear, holding onto a silver ring with a solitary diamond in the center that hung from her necklace her mother gave her before she was brutally murdered.

She turned her body again. A cold sweat began as she began to breath more heavily. She found herself being to tremble. Once again the gun fired, but this time, it sounded louder. She found herself staring into the distance trying to make out the figures in the distance.

Her stomach began to turn over, like she was on a violent rollercoster ride. Slowly but surely there where figures approaching her. She heard the shouts and groans of a male in pain. "Leave her alone bastards!" He was heard to exclaim. Alexander instantly registered the voice, "Kai," She screamed, "Kai!" Maybe they where what they where shooting at. Her eyes began to water so much it stung her eyes. She fell to her hands and knees determined not to cry. At the same moment, she felt somebody's presence behind her; there were more then at least 3 people.

Somebody ragged at her hair unexpectedly, causing her to yell out in pain as she was pulled to her feet. "Yet go!" She screamed as he pinned her hands to her back, "Your not going anywhere, Alexander Ivanov," He hissed in her ear. She tried to fight him, "Its no use," He spat, "Your pregnant so don't get ahead of yourself." Alex furrowed her eyebrows, "What have you done to Kai?" She asked, once again attempting to struggle in his grip, "Oh ho." He laughed, "Wouldn't you like to see,"

A bloody mess was thrown in front of her eyes, his hazy purple eyes unfocused, staring at her. "Kai." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks "Leave him alone." She cried, "Please leave him alone," The man kicked her in the back of the knees, forcing her limp. Kai appeared to smile as she was brought closer to him. "I'm sorry," He muttered. "You've nothing to be sorry about," She whispered, "I... set you up," He murmured, "I'm sorry, so sorry. I should have known. You can't run and your pregnant, I'm..." Kai fell silent as tears mixed with blood and his blue paint ran down his face, "I'm scared Xander, even though all this is history repeated, I'm just so scared." Alex watched him, her teary eyes reflecting the gaze of the night sky, "I guess he told you I was pregnant... Kai I wanted to tell you I swear." Kai smiled, "It doesn't matter now," He clutched his stomach where blood trickled down his navy vest, "At least I saw you before I die." Alex reached for him but was bound backwards by the gruff male behind her as he gripped her throat tighter, "Don't talk like that, there is a way, I promise." She began to gag.

"Stop, that is enough," Shouted a figure she only knew too well, "Let go of the girl, it will kill the child." The guard did as he was told and stepped back letting go of his grip, Xander pushed herself forwards and gripped Kai tightly, "And why did you do this to him?" She cried, "Voltaire wanted to give you a taste of what will happen if you don't walk down that aisle in two weeks." He retorted, "I trust you have the common sense to do as he requests." Kai let out a groan of pain but he fought for his breath, "What is he talking about?" He asked, "I will, tell Voltaire not to worry about it." She spat, consoling Kai. Boris laughed, "You are pitiful, you really are," A look of satisfaction appeared on his face, "Think about it, in two weeks you'll become the wife of the love of your life's grandfather. How proud does that make you feel?" Alexander let out a small cry holding onto Kai tightly, "Do you understand the stipulation of the wedding Boris? It's to keep Kai alive."

"Oh and you really think Voltaire will stay true to his word? What would your father think?" Alex looked up at him, trickles of Kai's blood dripped down her face, "He'd probably think I was a whore like you've made me." There was a stony silence, "Oh my dear, you are a whore yourself, you don't need the Biovolt's help." He laughed, "Well, I don't need your sympathy either," She replied with a justified look on her face, "Now please," She calmly added, "Let us go." Boris let out a laugh again, signaling to the man beside him holding the gun who pointed it at Kai again. Kai closed his eyes and held Xander tightly who sat up, "If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first," Boris smirked, "That boy is not worth the waste of your life."

"That boy," She replied with sternness, "I love him. And I will always love him whether I marry Voltaire or not," She approached the man with the gun and adjusted the barrel to her forehead. "If your going to kill me do it now," The man raised his finger on the trigger, but hearing Boris growl deep in his throat, he pulled the gun away, "Don't be foolish girl, I'm not going to be responsible for killing the lords child. And besides," He trailed, "Your family," He added with mockery, "Yes and you really believe in family don't you Boris," She hissed, her face barely a inch from his, Boris gave her a look of repulsion, "Blood runs thicker then water," Alex laughed sarcastically, "So where do you stand against the Cyborg's you've created Boris?" Boris furrowed his eyebrows, "The only part of you that is Cyborg is the chip implanted in your chest," She ran her fingers over her chest and looked over at Kai's struggling form, attempting to get to his feet, "I hope you have learnt a valuable lesson my dear, I'm looking foreword to seeing you in your dress." Boris looked over at Kai and laughed, "I think you should call an ambulance." He cackled again as he and his men appeared to be swallowed by the darkness. Alex began to sob uncontrollably. "Kai, I'm so sorry,"

Kai looked up at her from his clutched position on the floor. "Don't worry about it now, you need to get me some help before I end up bleeding to death." He replied with a slight laugh, "Yeah," She nodded as she sat down beside him. She reached for her silver palm sized Nokia and began to frantically dial the first number she thought of, as Kai rested his bloody head on her lap. "Hello?" She called down the phone. Kai heard a group of shouts and figured the Bladebreakers had arrived okay. "Oh Alexander, we've been going sick of our minds here! Why did you leave like that! Oh I'm so happy your okay, where are you?" Alex sighed, "I'm safe, but Kai isn't" There was a gasp on the other end, "Whats happened?" Alex recounted the story at a rapid pace, hardly stopping for breath. "We're coming to get you. Get Kai to the gates we will meet you there, all of us." The Bladebreakers where heard to scurry around in the background, and Arkenzere shouting at James for not letting him speak, "Okay," Alex sighed, clicking a red button and placing the phone back into her breast pocket. "Come on Kai, I've got to get you to the gate, helps on the way." Kai smiled, "It's my fault I'm in this mess you know."

Alexander pulled one of Kai's strong muscular arms around her shoulders and heaved, pulling him to his feet. Kai attempted to co-operate on many occasions by dragging his feet along steadily but found it too hard after a while, the energy seemed to escape him. "Alex," He finally sighed as they passed the park she had not long treaded though, less then an hour ago. "You shouldn't be doing this... You'll lose the baby." He said with so much concern in his voice it sounded un-character like, "I'd rather lose the baby then lose you," She sighed under the stain, although Kai was lighter then she expected. It wasn't easy for a girl who was barely 5'4 to be dragging along an 18 year old who was 6'1. They finally reached the gates with what seemed a tremendous amount of energy.

Ray, Tyson and Max ran up to the two, taking Kai between them instantly whilst Hilary and Kenny soothed Alexander who was now crying uncontrollably beyond her will. James opened up the limo door, struggling to get Kai inside without adding to injury the 8 finally managed to return to the Manor house.

"**Fathers hands are lined with guilt,**

**For tearing us apart. **

**Guess it turned out in the end,**

**Just look at where we are.**

**We made it out,**

**We've still got clothing on our backs.**

**And now I scream about it,**

**And how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad**

**It's too bad, it's stupid**

**Too late, so wrong, so long**

**It's too bad we had no time to rewind**

**Let's walk, let's talk"**


	5. Broken Wings

**Chapter V**

**---Broken Wings---**

"**As the sun sets on battlefields,**

**I hope you can save me,**

**I hope you can save our wounded hearts.**

**Distance makes my heart grow colder,**

**Distance makes my heart grow older,**

**Just enough to cut the air from your lungs."**

**Funeral for a friend – Bend your arms to look like wings.**

The Bladebreakers where somewhere in a doze, each of them leaning their heads on each other for support, Tyson's mouth let out a small trickle of dribble... Ray appeared to be purring, Kenny's legs where brought upwards around Dizzi and Max sat with his legs hanging from the side with Hilary somewhere in between.Alexander sat in the opposite seats of the corridor to the others, with her head in her hands; James found it hard to tell whether she was sleeping. Arkenzere made an appearance every once in while to see if there had been any news.

The double ward doors swung open and closed again, making the Bladebreaker's jump. Alexander lifted her face so her crimson eyes peered over her petite hands. A young doctor appeared, sweating slightly but looked thoroughly pleased, "Kai is okay. You can see him now." He smiled, holding open the door, "But not too many at once, he's under heavy sedation so he may be a little gruff." Xander smiled, "Thank-you doctor, you guys go in first, I'll stay here," Ray yawned, "Don't be silly, you saved him." Xander rubbed her eyes replying with sternness, "I'll wait okay?" They nodded and followed the doctor. James sat beside Xander and pulled her into a one-armed hug, "It'll be okay, you'll see."

The ward was a large and spacious, with open windows and crisp white sheets on the unoccupied beds. The walls where painted a creamy white with apple green, and portraits of famous people and posters where plastered above most beds. There where about 10 patients, most of them sleeping due to the time of night, but a few lay awake, not being able to fall back to sleep again due to the commotion Kai had caused. Never the less they didn't mind seeing a celebrity on the ward. Kai was in a bed at the far end of the room, beside an immense window with a blind drawn half way across. They where relieved to see Kai, staring up at the ceiling, letting off a beeping noise every once in a while. Kai caught sight of them and smile slightly, waving his arm as best as he could.

"Hey guys," His smile was slightly un-natural, but the others didn't seem to care much. "Hey Kai, good to see your getting better bud," Tyson smiled examining the stitches running across his forehead. "So how badly are you hurt Kai?" A gentle voice asked, sitting beside him. "20 stitches, bruised ribs, some cuts and bruises, but that's bout it." Hilary gave a sigh of relief, "So no gunshots?" Kai laughed, "Nah, Xander arrived just in time. Say," He looked around, "Where is she?" Ray smiled, as he leant against the wall, "She wanted to come in after us," Kai gave a sigh of disappointment and looked around at the beaming faces, Tyson gave a growl of great dislike in his throat as he watched the fluids in Kai's drip, Kai watched in amusement and pulled him into a tight hug, "Will you stop worrying? That's Hilary's job," He laughed as he pushed Tyson away again, Hilary pouted, "Oh you will so pay for that one day," Kai smiled, "The sooner the better,"

"So when can you come home?" Asked Max, managing to retain his cheery manor, "Tomorrow hopefully," Kai yawned, "But I'm not sure, depends on the doctors really, they think I could go into shock or something stupid..." Hilary looked at him with slight disgust, "You don't really care do you?" Kai laughed, "This is nothing compared to what happened at the Abbey, you could end up staying like I was for days before anyone would help. So I'm used to this. I just really hope Xander's okay." Ray nodded, "She was understandably a little upset when they wheeled you away from casualty, but she got her head around it," Kai lowered his gaze, "What about the baby?" Ray sighed, "I'm sure it's fine Kai, you shouldn't worry about that right now, you getting better is our main concern." A nurse appeared with a cheery expression upon her old face, the skin covering her jaw fell baggy, "Okay Kai, let's see if that temperature of yours has gone down, oh and a young lady in the corridor asks if it is okay to see you," Tyson nodded, "Come on guys, let's give Kai a break..." The others said their goodbyes and followed suit.

Xander found Kai hopelessly staring around the room allowing himself to grumble about one thing or the other. The young nurse who now accompanied the other, was beaming at him batting her eyelashes and blushing slightly not that Kai seemed to care. Alexander approached his bed and kissed him on the forehead, to which the red-haired nurse gave a reproachful look of jealously and muttered something about having to check other patients. "Your looking better now," She smiled pulling a large wooden green chair aside his bed, "Though you're still looking peaky,"

Kai laughed, "I'm fine, really I'm okay." Xander raised a thin raven eyebrow but then smiled, "Good to hear it." Kai took her hand in his own free hand, "How are you?" He asked sincerely, "I'm okay. It's not easy but I'm okay. Look, I'm sorry about this whole mess, it was my fault... if only I had told you sooner," She sobbed slightly, retracting her hand away from his grip. Kai lowered his gaze, "No, I set you up, you don't understand that." Alex furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?" Kai sighed, "I met Voltaire from the airport a week ago, I knew what hotel he was staying in, I knew why he was here, and he told me all about him and you, in every detail. The only thing I didn't know that he was going to hit you, but I'm sure it wasn't intentional," He heard her make an un-commuting noise in her throat, "Nothing's ever intentional with your grandfather is it?" Kai glared at her slightly, "Forgive me for trying to help you," He replied sarcastically, "Help me?" She outburst, gathering attention, "What are you looking at?" She snapped at the others, making them hastily hide under their bed sheets, "Setting me up is helping is it Kai, and then bailing him out of prison? Next you'll be telling me you've agreed to be best man," Kai switched his gaze to a poster opposite him, "It's not like I had a choice really,"

"Kai, he told me if I didn't marry him he would kill you," Kai nodded slightly, his gaze still transfixed on a 'stop smoking now' poster, "The man is getting lonely in his old age, he never used to be like this before grandma died," Xander leant back in her chair, "I dread to think that Loire could be turning in her grave about now." Kai shot a glare at her, "Don't speak of Loire that way!" "Your in no position to tell me what to do Kai," She spat back. A long silence brewed between them, "Look, I'm sorry okay, we can sort this out, but I need you to be strong until that time comes."

"And when will that time be Kai? I haven't got time to wait around." She replied painfully, "I'm going to have to marry your grandfather in 2 weeks, how does that make you feel?" Kai looked at her, "How am I meant to feel about it? Happy? I fucking hate the idea." Alexander regained some calmness in her voice, "I don't know if I should trust you anymore," She sighed, looking away. "What do you mean?" He asked, "Look at everything I've done for you over the years, all you can do to repay me is stab me in the back! How do I know everything you said to me the other night wasn't lies?" Kai glared at her, "Don't be stupid of course I meant it," Alexander got up from her chair, "You can rot in hell for all I care right now," Kai begged her, "Please can't we talk about it?" She glared down at him, "There's nothing to be said, and you've made it quite clear where I stand with you. So I couldn't care less." Xander almost sprinted out of the door in sheer disgust with herself, as the doors swung closed on her (Dranzer: She's leaning against them ) she could hear Kai yelling for her, with the doctors telling him to calm down, she sunk into a nearby chair and began to yell at herself in between hard sobs. The others watched her in a surprised manor, but left her alone until James demanded that it was time to go home.

"**As the sun sets (we push and pull apart)**

**On battlefields (enough for this to end)**

**I hope you can save me (from ourselves)**

**I hope you can save us from ourselves.**

**Denial in the arms of our saviors,**

**And my heart is torn to pieces,**

**Just enough to cut the air from your lungs.**

**And paper cuts and bloody hands,**

**In the middle, they would meet."**


	6. Regret

**Chapter VI**

**---Regret---**

"**In the black and white, wounds all bound,**

**Sitting at the table, biting nails all short,**

**The consequence of adultery,**

**As he rips you from your skin.**

**We're all paying for this and in our prayer, **

**You believe.**

**You believe, you believe (Just for the first time)**

**You believe, you believe (Just like the last time)**

**You believe, you believe **

**(A seam away from breaking)**

**You believe, you believe (Always, forever)." **

**Funeral for a Friend – Moments forever faded.**

Everyone else spent the following day sleeping or dawdling around the manor house, except Tyson, who spent the day annoying the chef who Alexander deeply feared for his love of buying food alive. The chef was becoming exceptionally scared that the food he had brought to last the year, was barely going to last the day with the amount of food Tyson was subjecting to his stomach.

The funny thing was, that it was painfully obvious to everyone but herself that she could maybe, be the best thing that happened to Kai since Rayne. Alexander shook herself of belief of that thought. They're where reasons why she and Kai weren't together and he had proven those reasons at the hospital.

Beyond what everyone believed, Alex found that maybe she and Kai where just two broken souls, trying to find salvation in each other and finding only anger, frustration and bitterness. They where both too stubborn to admit they loved each other, but they where willing to show it in the privacy of only themselves. But then she found herself thinking that maybe Kai didn't admit the love he held for her, to protect himself from Voltaire, he had always been self-centered and she doubted anybody could change that.

And so, due to marry an alcoholic billionaire, hell bent on destroying her existence to which he was succeeding, Alexander found herself paving a way for her own self inflicted destruction. Since her return from the hospital she had locked herself away from the others, refusing to make any kind of contact. She found herself shouting out at the others in frustration whenever they offered her news about Kai's condition, and whenever they asked her to eat. She threw anything in site at the door, which always happened to be herself.

In her stubborn nature, she found herself refusing to sleep, out of the fear that attached itself to her brain. She knew that they would try and put food in her room to tempt her to make an appearance, but she also lived in fear of what could be really happening to Kai. He could be dying whilst she found herself some days rather wishing that he were dead. She wasn't forcing herself to be around the others, and she wasn't about to try.

4 days had passed and now the others where beginning to wallow in their self-pity because they where letting her kill herself emotionally. It took time for James and Arkenzere, whom Xander had 'pleasantly' placed in Hilary's hands to convince the small, slender brunette that she was like this generally and not to worry about her, Hilary retorted repeatedly about how dangerous it was for her to be self-absorbed when she was pregnant and that she was killing the baby. James didn't doubt that it could have been Alexander's motive because of something Kai could have said, but then dismissed the fact because he knew his goddaughter would not be so stupid.

In between the commotion happening in the usually calm Caraway manor home, Mr. Dickenson appeared, giving updates on Kai's condition, of which he had currently moved to a day ward and would be fit enough to release any day now. He found it unusual for Alex to lock herself away, but as James and her bit-beast pleaded, he recommended that she was to be left alone and she would come to her senses.

A week had passed since the whole ordeal and Xander found herself traipsing down the stairs towards the kitchen, realizing that she was going to kill the form of life that was bundled silently in a soft waterbed and dawdled along the path of evolution. It was a struggle, to which Xander found it hard, but she knew it was something that had to be done, like her will. Which she had now gave herself a mental note about.

Re-appearing out of the kitchen a few moments later, she found Ray sitting a few steps up the grand staircase, apparently waiting for her. "I thought you had committed suicide or something," He sighed, "Trust me, don't think it didn't slip my mind," She spat as she closed the door behind her. "How can you be so self centered?" He asked, "Ask your captain the same question, maybe you'll get some answers from him that I can't answer myself." She rubbed her temples out of frustration as Ray made his way towards her, his cat like eyes held pupils that where now barely slits, "I don't know what was said between you and Kai, but you don't have to take your frustration out on us, or the baby,"

"The baby is non of your concern," She hissed. "What are you going to do if you miscarry? Kai will blame himself, he can't be put through anymore grief it will destroy him." She folded her arms and glared at him, "It appears to me that he brings the grief upon himself, and anyway, I don't think Kai would care to be honest." Ray looked at her in disgust, "How could you think he doesn't care? He almost died in Boris's hands, for you! Doesn't that mean anything?" She tried to push past him, "I should have ran when I had the chance, instead of trying to be a hero," Ray gripped her arm tightly, making her squirm with discomfort, "Kai loves you, and he won't admit it." She tugged his arm away and collected herself, "If he loves me so much, why is he involving himself in the wedding? He's the best man... by choice not force," Ray stuttered, "Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't know..." She aggressively replied, "Neither did I, until Kai forced it upon himself to tell me yesterday." She began to make her way up the stairs, "Wait a moment!" Shouted Ray after her, to whom she turned from the 10th stair, "Did Kai say anything else?" She looked down at him, not that she had much choice, "Unfortunately, he was wasting time flapping his lips rather then dying," She paused, "Shame really..."

"You don't mean that and I know you don't," Replied Ray. Alex descended the stairs again, her face had now become barely a foot away from Ray's as she stood on the bottom stair, becoming the same height as the taller white tiger, "I mean every last word..." Ray whispered, "No, you don't. Your just angry it's understandable." Alex's voice was saturated with sarcasm, "It's understandable... yes, and you understand that I am irritated and pissed off and the second Kai walks thought that door, I'll fall into his arms and we'll pretend it was a late April fools, I don't think so," Ray lowered his gaze, "We're only trying to help." She sighed, "I don't need help. I need a knife, understood?"

"Your just being pathetic, stop it!" He shouted, "I'm being pathetic? I'm not the one who follows his best buddy on all 4's thinking that he's the bee's knees. I think you need a wake up call." She retorted. "I'm not the one trying to kill myself when I'm pregnant am I? Now you're just being selfish." She laughed, "It's the way I've been brought up, get used to it." Ray furrowed his eyebrows, "I always thought you where somebody different, obviously I was wrong about that," She turned her back on him, "People just think I'm a good Beyblader with a pretty face who gets herself into a lot of trouble, the water is always deeper then it appears,"

The giant entry doors opened and Mr. Dickenson appeared with Kai and his driver carrying a large sports bag in tow. "Everybody, Kai's home," Mr. Dickenson cheered, beaming with happiness until he saw Ray and Alexander, who looked extremely heated. "My Goodness, What's happening here?" He gasped as he dropped his walking stick. Alexander shot a death glare at Kai before she ran up the stairs and slammed her door behind her. "Oh my, that isn't too good," He sighed, adjusting his glasses, "That isn't good at all." Kai glared at Ray, who retired to the parlor room, "It can be sorted, Alex is just having a bad time that's all," The old man nodded, "Yes, yes. I suppose so. I'll go talk to James I think you should talk to Ray, maybe you can see what's up?" Kai looked over in the direction of where Ray headed, "Okay Sir,"

When Kai had entered the room, Ray had sunk into Xander's favorite armchair, leaning his head back sighing deeply. "Ray, what happened?" He asked as he closed the door behind him, "Oh, nothing," He hastily replied, "Alex just got upset that's all," Kai sat down in the leather sofa opposite him, "I heard," Ray looked up at his captain, "Kai, why are you doing this to her?" He asked out of his respect for Kai, whom had sighed deeply throwing his head back, "I didn't intend for this to happen, so don't look at me like that." Ray ran his fingers though his long ebony bangs, "She's been on a hell bent destruction path since we got back from the hospital, she just locked herself in her room, didn't say a word to us until 10 minutes ago." Kai sighed, "I knew what I said would upset her," Ray looked at him with his piercing amber eyes, "What did you say to her that would make her feel so bad that she would want to kill her baby?" Kai gave a shocked expression that he couldn't help, "I didn't know she would do something that stupid."

"Neither did I, why did you bail out Voltaire?" He asked curiously, "I set her up Ray, it was a stupid thing to do I know but I had to do it," Ray crossed his arms, "You had to do it..." He retorted, "You almost killed the poor girl, what would you have done then?" Kai glared at him, "I-" He paused, "I... I don't know, she just got so angry with me at the hospital. She was yelling at me and telling me how I should rot in hell. I just... don't know what to do anymore; we share a relationship where I think we both care for each other that we're missing the signs, but whats the point, she gonna marry my Grandfather in a week so what does it matter?" Ray watched him with a small smile upon his lips, "Do you love her?" Kai looked at him, the shock rattled inside him to the core, he ... did love Xander, "I... erm... well ... I guess I do,"

"Then tell her," Ray replied. "I can't... look at the mess she's in, she won't listen now, it's too late," Hilary walked in the room, looking flustered. "You having fun with Tyson?" Ray asked playfully, "Oh no," Hilary replied shaking her head as she took a seat next to Kai, "Alex... She puts up one hell of a fight," She paused, "She's sleeping now, and James just got the plane tickets in the post with a letter of course. Yeah, she's sleeping. I'm glad to be honest, it's been a hard week for us all-so how you feeling Kai?" She smiled, in which he returned, "I'm good, the hospital did a good job, my stitches should fall out before the..." He nervously shifted in his seat, "...The wedding." Hilary patted him on the knee, "Yea, well that's good to hear, Tyson and Max know about the stipulations of the flights and the wedding so I thought I would fill you guys in," She watched Ray and Kai nod.

"Right, The Biovolt," She began with great dislike in her voice, "They've paid for all the Bladebreakers to fly as special guests to the wedding," Ray interrupted, "He must want to make us all suffer, sorry Hilary carry on," Hilary pouted and continued, "James and Mr. Dickenson can fly too providing they order there own tickets. They stated clearly in the letter that when we fly to Russia, we'll be spending the first night together then from there on, Alexander and I will be in a separate hotel to the others. Kai you will be staying with your Grandfather. You all will be measured for suits excreta, and if Alex wishes, I can be maid of honor. Apparently she has a dress, but other then that, that's about it." Kai growled slightly, "Is that it, Boris didn't make any snide remarks in the letter?" He asked, "Not that I read, just that there would be dire consequences if she didn't show, whatever he meant by that. I'm not sure if he's made any contact with Xander, from the way she's been acting I guess he has. But that isn't our concern I guess. Gotta let her get on with her own thing." Ray furrowed his eyebrows; "I guess Voltaire wanted to get on with the wedding before she started showing."

"I doubt it," Sighed Kai, "He would have jumped in at every opportunity to rub it in my face, not that he won't but, he thinks that if he marries her, he can regain power over the Biovolt for longer. So to him, the sooner the better," Hilary looked aside at him, "But I thought she only gains power if he dies," Kai smiled slightly, "He thinks that if he abuses her, when the time comes, she'll refuse power and that would mean Boris gets power, therefore Biovolt continues."

"So this is all about where the Biovolt's future lies? It stinks if you ask me." She replied, "Well, It's not exactly meant to please everybody," Sighed Ray. "Yea, I guess it isn't," Agreed Kai. "But then again, who's to say that the next Hiwatari in line excluding me could get it? The chances are it could go to them." Hilary furrowed her eyebrows, "Do you mean the child if Xander has it? I doubt it, they would be too young." Kai thought hard, "Yes, but when children have become King's, they've employed people to make the decisions for them, it could run along the same principles." Hilary nodded, "Yes, I think you have a point. But Kai, Why does Voltaire despise Alexander so much?" Kai laughed, "She's hated him from day one, she's messed up his experiments, lost him money, destroyed Black Dranzer after she became the next spirit guardian... attempted to beat him up and failed miserably and I can't remember what else, but they are arch rivals. I guess that's all that matters,"

"So could you tell me why she's marrying him Kai?" She asked. Kai looked at her long and hard before he turned away, "He's using it to hurt her in the only way he knows that can really damage her. He's using me as bait so to speak, of course he's lonely, not that either her or I could give a shit but because he just wants someone to be on his beck and call I guess. He told her that he would kill me if she didn't say yes, but I know he wouldn't have killed me even if she said no," She watched Kai yawn loudly, "How do you know that he wouldn't?" Kai looked at her, "Because he doesn't want to go to jail, he'd do anything to stay out."

"But isn't she pregnant because of what he did to her?" She asked, "Yes," Replied Kai hastily, "But she's too foolish to report him for doing it," Ray observed the room, "Yea, but how do you feel about the fact that if you and Xander ever do admit you love each other, that she's married to your grandfather... doesn't that make her your Nan?" Kai's eyes held a great dislike, "Yes, in the eyes of the law, but to me she will always be..." He shifted nervously again, "Well, you know." Hilary beamed at him, "Say it, I know you want to," Kai glared at her, "I want you to die but you _don't _want to," She laughed at him, "Your so funny at times. I just wish you weren't so stubborn," Ray laughed, "Well, I'm afraid that isn't about to change is it?" Kai shook his head, "Hey, Tyson's more stubborn then me, besides, hospital food goes straight though you, let's go eat." Ray slapped his forehead, "I think your turning into Tyson." Kai slapped him around the head, "You should hang your head in shame, talking about your captain like that, and I should sack you." He laughed as they made their way to the kitchen.

"**Tasting you for the first time, just to breathe you in,**

**Breaking you for the first time, bathed in sin.**

**You believe, you believe (Just for the first time)**

**You believe, you believe (Just like the last time)**

**You believe, you believe **

**(A seam away from breaking)**

**You believe, you believe (Always, forever)**

**The embers will burn you, will burn you tonight."**

**SilentDranzer: Wow these chapters are being written fast by my standards Just for those of you who haven't read EBF there are some references to the spirit guardians, Kai's late sister, who died of something I cannot remember but she'll be mentioned in a great detail later in the story, and Rayne who was Kai's first true love and Alexander's cousin, who also died I'm mean to Kai. Spirit Guardians are humans who agree to give their soul (or heart if you like) to help advance a bit-beast further then they are capable on their own. But in result the bit-beast takes on their guardians characteristics, like if your Kai, quiet and moody, the bit-beast will become reserved like Dranzer in the anime, but I've written her to be a little too happy for her own good XD After Droopy told me off, I decided to make the Bladebreakers Bit-beasts girls apart from Dragoon, cause that just wouldn't be right... when he talks in the anime he's all manly when the others don't speak I guess so it leads you to wonder if they're girls or boys etc and we don't want Hilary getting angry or jealous because then that's writing our own death letter :D And yes Kai is a little too friendly in this fic! I apologize! It's just the way I've put him across -- I've kept the others true to their anime counterparts I could just make Max depressed and psychotic... Muwhahaha! **


	7. Draken Guard

**Chapter VII**

**---Draken Guard---**

"_**Will you walk alone?**_

_**The darkened paths are forever dimming.**_

_**Did you know he was standing there?**_

_**We knew only what we believed.**_

_**But yet, is he not a hero?**_

_**No, he is the enemy.**_

_**That will you believe?**_

_**That We. We will fight.**_

_**What will you do if he smells your fear?**_

_**We will not run.**_

_**Will you vent your pain?**_

_**In the only means possible.**_

_**Will you be alone?**_

_**No, you are right beside me.**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Who are we not?**_

_**If you are knocked down, will you stand up again?**_

_**Yes, our spirit will hold us.**_

_**What does this all mean?**_

_**Voltaire cannot win.**_

_**And who will stop him?**_

_**We will.**_

_**And who are we?**_

_**We are The Draken Guard."**_

"Damn it Pearse, can't we go yet?" Pearse surveyed him from behind the blade he held in his palm. "No, I told you. We wait," The crimson and raven-haired boy glared at him, "I don't want her dying, you hear me? She dies, and I'm blaming you!" Pearse laughed darkly at him, "I trust your sister is not so stupid Benji, she is an Ivanov too. You must have some sort of intelligence, even if it isn't much." Benji subsided in his chair, "I heard that Kai almost died the other day," Yawned a small figure, "Who told you that crap?" Pearse remarked, "Boris did," She simply acknowledged, "Then it appears that Boris didn't do his job properly then doesn't it?"

"How do you mean?" She asked. "Boris was suppose to bring Xander back here, that is what I paid him to do." She gasped slightly, "Now that is damn unfair Pearse, what the hell'd you do that for?" He smirked slightly, "Like I said to Benji, I thought she would have rather came back here then watch the one she loves die." Benji growled at him, "You're a bastard at times, you know that don't you." Pearse laughed, "Bite me," He turned sharply to Ellone, "When is the tournament?" She turned to watch him with her piercing blue eyes, "2 weeks tomorrow, what are you planning?" He watched her with his own hazel eyes, "We'll bring Arkenzere back to the Draken Guard, and make no mistake about that."

---

"Will you get that stupid idea out of your head already?" He yelled slamming down the lid on her suitcase, "Why it's true!" She outburst. "Kai didn't mean a damn word of it, Dranzer told me so!" She glared at him, "You always think your right don't you? Well guess what, for once you got it wrong!" Arkenzere sighed slightly attempting to calm his temper, "No, you're the one who thinks your always right." He looked back at her as he exited the room.

Alexander didn't feel much happier after the blazing row with her bit-beast; in fact, she couldn't have felt any worse. She spent the rest of the day, ignoring the others and packing up most of her belongings into suitcases. Knowing she wasn't doing anything to resist Voltaire and wasn't rebelling much to her dislike, it somehow gave Xander a lukewarm feeling of satisfaction, although something inside told her Voltaire wouldn't keep to his side of the bargain.

She had headed down the stairs some 5 hours later, half asleep and half wishing she was back in bed. Looking around the hall and seeing only Kenny, enlightened by a laser blue light, she sighed and made her way back up the stairs.

Her slumber was silent, but troublesome. She paid him a debt, a debt for his priceless advice...

--

"Well, carry on! Anything else you would like to add since you know it all?" Said Xander loudly, her voice curt, "I thought not," She sighed as she threw herself in her chair. "Well now you have finished vexing," He bitterly spat, "There is something." His eyes narrowed, "I want Arkenzere, he belongs with the Draken Guard. You know it and I know it," She studied him with her crimson eyes, "I brought him to the Draken Guard, and I'll take him back out." Her voice was full of bitter rage and emotion, "I'm sure Draken would agree Pearse, don't you?"

There was too much truth for the teens to ignore, Pearse despised Kai, and Xander was placed center in what was often a full raging war. "Somehow I think Draken would rather watch you die painfully." Xander was heard to give a short disapproving grunt from underneath her hands, which she had placed over her face. "Just because you couldn't get what you wanted, don't take it out on me," She replied Defensively. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it," He replied sarcastically. "There isn't any point to the Draken Guard anymore. We are just Boris's puppeteers, nothing more, nothing less."

Pearse's evil smile subsided slightly as he looked at her glaring at him, her eyes teary and slightly red. "Look I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it's in Arkenzere's best interests to stay here," She shook her head, "He's coming with me to Japan, and that's final Pearse, there's nothing more to say." She gazed over at the window as the rain hammered outside. She looked rather tense and miserable, "It's not like I want to go, but what choice do I have?" She asked. "Look, I understand that you think it's better to leave here, but do you honestly want your child growing up not knowing their father? Even worse, how do you think I would feel if I never saw you again? We've been friends for so long. I just couldn't bear to watch you suffer and have to leave because of Voltaire." He pounded his fists down on the arm rests of his chair, "This is just so god damn unfair."

"That's life Pearse, maybe if you got your head out of the ravine of your behind, you would know that."

--

"Is everything in order like I asked?" He questioned darkly. The short, stubby man bowed, "Yes, Sir. They are arriving shortly. I sent the Draken to greet them from the airport." Voltaire smiled in a sadistic manor, "She will soon be my bride... I cannot wait..."

--

"Welcome to Russia. Thank you for flying on the Tokyo Express, we hope you have enjoyed your flight. Please fly again. We remind you to remain stationary until the aircraft has fully came to a haut." Welcome a cheery woman on the intercom as the Bladebreakers except Kai dosed in there half-awake state. "When this aircraft fully comes to haut, im going to shove it up your ass." Tyson grumbled, failing his arms around. Ray who was sat behind him with Kai laughed and kicked his chair.

Alexander murmured in annoyance under her breath as Kenny began to give the team a lecture about Russian History. "Okay, I know all of this, I didn't sit in a school for 15 years for you to lecture me," She quipped, snapping Dizzi's screen shut. "I'm sorry," He mumbled, "I just thought..." His voice was barely a whisper. "Well, you thought wrong okay?" She growled and unbuckled her belt. She glared at the letter that Hilary held in her hand, her frown becoming more pronounced. "Wow, my first time in Russia," Hilary smiled. Tyson frowned slightly but smiled also, "Last time we where here, we had to save Kai before he ended up dying." He added, "Oh yeah, and I became world champion for the first time." Max coughed suggestively, "We all did, Tyson. You just beat Tala that's all," Tyson sighed, "Okay, so we all became world champions, so where was I, oh yeah..." Xander angrily interrupted, "Okay, we all don't want to hear your life story." Kai couldn't help but over hear Xander's vexing at the others. "Will you pack it in, your being childish." Xander clicked her tongue and turned in her chair, "That's rich coming from you."

"Okay, you two, we all know your tense but there is no need for the bickering," Said Ray sternly. Xander turned back in her chair, "If Kai kept his promises, I wouldn't be here right now, and so if you want me to stop bickering, try getting it into his thick head that this is all his fault." She replied simply. "Why is everything you do my fault?" Kai asked heatedly. Her stomach churned causing her to rest her head against the headrest in front. Hilary let out a small squeak of fright, whilst the others leaned over, "Are you okay?" She asked, slightly shaky, Xander outstretched her hand and shook it dismissively, "Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled, "It's nothing really."

At this time, other passengers where filling seamlessly towards the door, the hostess's smile apparently glued to their faces, but where seen to mumble unhappily to each other, it was a slight relief to the blader's that everybody was having a bad day.

--

"We've been waiting for 45 minutes now, when are they going to be here?"

A small gang of blader's assembled in the arrivals lounge of the airport, waiting for there 'welcome committee'. So far Ray had been mobbed, Max managed to sigh some autographs before an angry group of Kai fan girls began to throw plushies of their hero at him, Tyson basked in his usual egotistical manor and Kenny recorded Kai almost lose his temper and punch some punk who decided he would challenge him. Hilary sat with Xander, trying hard not to burst into fits of laughter at Tyson. After a while, Xander lost her amusement and dragged Tyson by his hair back to his seat. "Aww, come on! I'm only having a bit of fun."

"You won't be having fun for long, so shut up and sit your ass in that chair." Xander snapped. Ray laughed at Tyson, who was now rubbing his head and reviving the clump of hair held in his fist. "Tough break Tyson, ah well. We've always said your head was hollow." Kai couldn't help but crack a small smile, but it soon turned back into its usual cold exterior when 2 young males appeared. "Bladebreakers I presume," The taller, electric blue and black haired boy sneered. "Appears your intelligence has slipped slightly, Urquhart." Kai stood from his seated position, "Funny how I thought you had changed somehow..." He peered over Urquhart's shoulder to glance at Pearse, "Your still McCann's Lapdog hey?"

Urquhart was slightly taller then Kai. He had an unusual aurora about him. His face was shaven, but stubbles appeared on his chin. He was always wearing his navy blue jacket, rolled up at the sleeves, and is black baggy trousers with belt buckles wrapped around the legs and the bottom. His unkempt hair fell across his forehead, which he had to often brush away from his hansom features, which made him look older then he really was. "I'd watch your mouth Hiwatari." Kai smirked, "Or what?" Xander stood to her feet, "Kai keep your mouth shut. Can we please go now?" She asked. Urquhart nodded, "Your to come with me, Pearse is taking the others." Xander nodded, "Listen, anything happens to them," She waved her hand about, "And I will personally have you hanged okay? Except Kai I couldn't give a damn about him right now..." Urquhart nodded with a slight laugh, "See ya around Kai." Kai glared at the pair and felt a need to shout after them. But against his will, with his fists clenched, he resided to his chair.


	8. Guilty

**Chapter VIII**

**---Guilty---**

"**Im feeling guilty,**

**My words are empty.**

**No signs to give you,**

**I don't have the time for you.**

**You say I'm heartless,**

**You say I don't care.**

**I used to be there for you,**

**You said I seemed so dead,**

**Cause I have changed and so have you.**

**Guilty, guilty,**

**I feel so empty.**

**Empty, you know how to make me feel."**

Guilty – The Rasmus 

Xander and her companion made there way out of the airport, pushing open the doors and standing in the car lot. Xander paused and let the cooling breeze against her skin. She gave a small sigh and turned her gaze to Urquhart, his mousy locks swept across his face, he caught her gaze and pointed to the car, "Come on, we need to get going." Xander followed him for a few paces, but hesitated and stopped, "I don't want to go back _there. _Not unless I have to." He turned to her, giving her a reassuring smile, "My orders are to take you to wherever you see fit until the day before the wedding. So don't worry." She nodded, "You promise you'll look after me right? I don't want to be stuck again, not like last time." He gave a short chuckle, "Pearse has really changed, you know. He's not like he used to be. It's like..." He paused sweeping his hair from his eyes, "...It's like he was really sad you know? He just spent days on end blading constantly, forever trying to improve." Xander furrowed her eyebrows, "Why? He's one of the best I've seen... Why is he punishing himself?" She asked. "He said that 'When she comes back, I want to show her. I want to show her I've changed'"

She looked up at the burning afternoon sun. "He doesn't need to change, maybe a little attitude tuning, but he's perfect the way she is," She nodded, "Yes, defiantly perfect the way he is," Urquhart smiled as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and gave her a small white piece of paper. When she opened it up she gasped slightly. A red and black haired boy and a young blue haired girl smiled at her. "Is that...?" He laughed at her reaction, "Yeah. Benji and Ellone." Her eyes widened, "But they've grow so much since I last saw them, it's only been, what? A year?" He laughed as he placed his keys in the lock of his Porsche, "Adolescents grow fast you know."

She placed the photo in her pocket, "You mind?" She asked. He waved his hand, "No, No. You keep it. Have something to remember us by yeah?" She smiled, "Thanks." He clambered into the drivers seat, "No probs," He patted the seat next to him, "Climb in, come on. Not got all day." She nodded and did so. "So where we headed?" Xander pulled down her sun visa from the roof. "Head for the headquarters. I gotta talk to my brother... does he know?" He frowned as he started the engine; "Know about what," Xander rolled her eyes, "About the baby?" She replied over the soft revs of the engine as it purred. "Oh yea, Voltaire keeps rubbing it in his face, I mean, he's gonna be his brother-in-law and he's old enough to be his grandfather." Alexander interrupted heatedly, "Yes okay, enough." He leant back in his seat as she rested her head against her window. "You sure you want to go back so soon, I mean Pearse is gonna be there with the others, it's gonna be a bit noisy."

He could see her roll her eyes in her wing mirror, "All the more reason to be there then isn't it?" She asked. He shrugged, "I guess so," He took hold of the steering wheel and effortlessly reversed out of the tight spot.

"I put a shield upon you,

Didn't mean to hurt you.

Could have only poisoned your mind,

Didn't mean to make you cry.

You've been so heartless,

I can see right though you.

I used to be there for you,

Don't you leave and say goodbye,

Cause you have changed,

But so have I.

Guilty, guilty,

I feel so empty.

Empty, you know how to make me feel."

The building looked familiar as the small midnight blue Porsche parked outside. A small black mini-bus with images of beyblade's airbrushed onto the side gleamed from the driveway. "Looks like Pearse got here first," Groaned Urquhart, "Ah well," He shrugged. Xander was slightly hesitant to approach the building at first. She was cursing to herself in her mind. "Take ya time, I know it's gonna be hard." She caught up with him, looking up at the building.

It wasn't a large house, but could comfortably accommodate a few teams. It's exterior was modern, as Xander remembered, they had spent some of the warmer summer months about 2 years ago painting it a rustic white and painted the bricks which divided the upper part of the house from the bottom a black glossy colour. The wooden windows stood perfectly in there frames, and the plants in flowerbeds hanging outside the window above her where planted neatly and buzzed with busy honey collectors. Xander laughed, "Ellie and her flowers." Urquhart shook his head, "I know, wait until you see her room." Xander smiled, "It still feels like home," he laughed at her, "It always has been your home, and always will be." She blushed slightly, "Thanks, if anything, this is where I want _them _to grow up, here. Not in the abbey, no way are they being subjected to what we where." He nodded in agreement, "Defiantly, I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure they stay here." He pulled her into a one-armed hug, "Everything will be okay. All you have to do is marry the poor bastard, Pearse and I will take care of the rest." He smiled and walked into the house. "Wait, what'd you mean." She called after him before running into the house.

"I never thought that the time and the distance between us,

Made you so much colder.

I'll carry the world on my shoulders.

Guilty, Empty.

Guilty, guilty,

I feel so empty.

Empty, you know how to make me feel."

Several warm faces greeted her, as Pearse and Urquhart slinked into the kitchen.

Pearse threw himself up onto one of the beech wood counters, whilst Urquhart leant against the door. "She said much?" He asked. Urquhart shook his head, "Nah, not really. Just glad to be home I guess." Pearse studied Urquhart. "Do you think she's changed much?" Kristin laughed, "Maybe she has, who can say. All I know is that you're not going to fuck this up, you hear me?" Pearse grunted slightly, "Wasn't like I was going too anyway." Kristin took a can out of the fridge and held it against his forehead before he opened it. "Yea, sure..." He retorted, "I'll believe that when I see it." Pearse glared at him as he slipped his beer, "Why'd you jump to conclusions about me?" Kristin eyed him over his can, "Because I've known you all your life, I can practically tell what all of your body language means, how you blade, your theory in life, your taste in girls, what your thinking, how you react to different situations, you know everything really. So I'm not jumping to conclusions... I just simply know you too well."

Pearse rolled his eyes, "I have a feeling something's gonna go completely wrong... and it's scaring me because I can't put my finger on it." Kristin rolled his eyes, "Let's not say anymore hey, lets keep it as a hunch till Boris gives us more orders." Pearse jumped down from the counter, "I'm not going to do anything to put her in danger. If it means defying the Biovolt then so be it." Urquhart laughed, "Yea, I know what you mean." He took another drink out of the fridge, "Here, go give that to Kai." Pearse snorted in disapproval. Kristin glared at him, making him hastily exit.

Pearse sighed after he threw the beer can at Kai, who caught it effortlessly. He slumped into his chair beside the fireplace. He half closed his eyes and watched the others, but his thoughts where somewhere else.

_Damn this. I can't... I can't do anything. I just have to watch her, keep my eyes on her. Watch as she walks down that aisle; watch as she signs away her life. Kristin said she could take care of herself. But yet, somehow I don't believe him. I don't like it, but I guess I have no choice. _He looked up at Kai. _I have to trust Kai. I hardly find him trustworthy, but he was willing to die for her... he must... really care. Draken and I will take care of Dranzer, Arkenzere can take care of Kai cause if he won't Boris will... _

He opened his eyes and looked around at the room and his companions. The room was a fair size. The wooden floor reflected the lights that hung from the ceiling, as the sunlight crept slowly, casting shadows. Above where Kai leant against the wall was a picture painted on a large canvas of the team, and there were a few photos from some of their battles scattered around and on the fireplace. Directly opposite Pearse there was a large screen TV, on which Kristin reclined in his reclining chair next to Pearse's, a beer in his lap, nachos to the left and watched the beyblade channel constantly, oh life was so hard for the Draken Guard Captain, whist the others trained their asses off, he sat and planned, and schemed, and shouted at the TV in annoyance when bladers make complete fools of themselves. Kristin also had a habit of making the team watch previous battles that he had recorded so they could learn from their mistakes. It was grueling making them watch themselves fall weak, but to be strong, you must overcome the weak. That was Kristin's theory anyway...

The Bladebreaker's occupied the large black leather sofa whilst Max and Tyson sat on the fur rug that Ellone had told Benji to, and who refused, to burn it. Beside the sofa underneath a window sheltered by half-open blinds was a coffee table made of mahogany with a silver desk light and a small sliver telephone. Above them hung more lights and further down the room were a pool table and a mini bar, and stairs leading upstairs. The walls, in which Xander had picked the colour of was a creamy white and wooden panels ran across the lower half.

"So, err, what's gonna happen now guys?" A small blue haired boy asked. "Well, Tyson. I think we should stay here for a few days, at least until we get more orders." Answered Kristin. "What about the tournament." Glared Kai. "Tala's taking care of that for us, lucky you, it looks like we're entering too." Kai laughed slightly, "And is there any point to that?" Ray nodded in agreement, "Yea, cause I only know of 3 bladers that defiantly blade on your team, the tournaments 3 tag teams for each isn't it?" Kristin smiled at him, "We have a new blader flown in from England." Max scratched his head, "Yea but that's still 4..." Kristin sipped his beer. "My younger sister Ellone is a blader, Xander makes it 6." Tyson stood to his feet, "Hey, hey, hey. What makes you think she'll join you? And who says she's fit enough to blade anyway." Pearse glared at Tyson, "Alexander has always bladed for us. And you should know her well enough by now; she will not pass up the chance to blade, no matter if she's hovering over death. She would still blade." Ray smiled, "Yea, but what makes you so sure?" Pearse rolled his eyes, "Because she never breaks her promise," Hilary who had been biting her lip to stop herself shouting at him, furrowed her eye brows, "What do you mean promise?"

Kristen looked at Pearse, and jerked his head to one side, "The Draken Guard promise. It's a promise we make to each other, and if we don't keep it, lets just say there are dire consequences," Hilary glared at him, none too impressed, "Well I think that is stupid." Pearse smiled slightly, "Let me tell you about something that is stupid, you see him right there," Hilary nodded, "Yea, it's Kai what about him?" Pearse threw his hand back though his hair, "Tell her what you made Xander do Kai. Tell her what happened. Then she'll know whats stupid." Kai threw him a disgusted look, "Why don't you tell her yourself Mc Cann? You seem to know everything," He spat. "Oh yes, certainly _Master _Hiwatari..."

"Cut with the sarcasm, it doesn't suit you," He bitterly spoke as he slammed the door leading to the staircase. "I'm gonna go see if he's okay, you coming Max?" Asked Ray. Max nodded, "Yea, okay bud."

"So what happened?" Kenny asked. "Well Kenny," Sighed Urquhart, "It had been a long day for the children of the abbey, we had been training for the finals. Of course I didn't train with the others because I'm a few years older," Pearse nodded, "yeah, he was in the final year. Xander had been moved into the final year too although she was, what... 3 years younger then you?" He crushed the can in his grip, "Yeah, her birthdays just after mine, anyway. The training was long and grueling, Xander had done well to get near the end, but that all went to waste." Hilary sighed, "Why?" Pearse growled slightly, "Kai had been possessed by Black Dranzer and he was hurting Rayne." Kenny looked up at Pearse though his glasses, "Wasn't Rayne his soul guardian though?" Pearse nodded, "Yes she was but Alexander was very bitter towards Kai at the time. They where rivals once, a long time ago."

"What happened?" She asked. "She fought against Kai, in a proper fight, no beybattles or anything, he punched her in the side of the head and knocked her out. After that they took her into the labs and began experimenting on her." Sighed Kristin, "The experiments, where not too pretty. They placed what was called a 'Magnacore' chip inside her." Kenny's face dropped, "But I thought they where used in Beyblades!" He nodded, "Yes, they are now, but they weren't then. It made her effectively like Tala I guess."

"So what then?" Hilary asked, now interested in the subject. "Xander was very bitter afterwards. She would find silly little reasons to hurt Kai. Like pushing him outside class when they lined up and stuff. But then Voltaire grew sick of her and Rayne so he invented a virus that was deadly to humans and injected it into them both." Hilary gasped, "Oh, my god. Is that what you meant Kenny when you said she was gonna die and Voltaire was the only one to save her?" Kenny lowered his gaze, "Yea, but Pearse, if it was injected into them both... how did Xander fight it?"

Urquhart looked up at the ceiling, "She is everything Voltaire ever wanted. She is the only experiment of his that worked. We must all pay the price. We are all to blame. Just over a week. I wonder if she'll survive..."

"Guilty. You know how you make me feel."


	9. Still standing

**Chapter IX**

**-- Still standing--**

"**I wish you where here tonight with me, to see the northern lights.**

**I wish you where here tonight with me.**

**I wish I could have you by my side, tonight when the sky is burning.**

**I wish I could have you by my side.**

**Cause I've been down, and I've been crawling.**

**Thrown back down no more.**

**Can't you stop their eyes, burning from the skies?**

**Down on me, I'm still standing.**

**Can't you roll the dice? I might be surprised.**

**Conscious clear, I'm still standing here." **

Still standing – The Rasmus 

"How are you feeling?" She asked. "Fine," He replied stiffly. "Oh come on Ben, don't lie to me." Xander replied impatiently. "What do you want me to do Xander? Throw my arms around and celebrate because you've returned?" He turned on his heel, "The world doesn't revolve the way you think. And just because you're back in the picture, it doesn't mean I'm going to change my plans."

"Oh stop trying to be so defensive. I didn't want anything to change anyway, I'm just here for a reason... after it's all over I'm leaving again..." Benji interrupted her, "Just here to use us hey? Well you've always been like that, what happened to you Xander? You where so different, so caring back then, what changed?" Xander pressed her forehead against his windowpane, watching the sun set against the blood red canvas. "I'm still that person, it's just that my priorities have changed."

"And your only brother isn't?" He spat harshly. She turned to look at him, "You still mean everything to me Ben, that will never change." He looked at his older sister; her crimson eyes watered slightly as stifled a small tear, "If it will never change, why have you?" She sighed deeply, "I admit I'm not who I used to be, but its for the right reasons..." Benji watched her pace slightly, "Kristin doesn't think so." She looked over at him, "Kristin can believe whatever he wants, and I couldn't particularly care."

"Well I do," He shook his head, "Maybe Pearse was right, your leaving could have been the best thing to happen to us." She furrowed her eyebrows, "And what the hell is that meant to mean? I'm sure the 'knight in shining armor' told you the full story did he?" Benji blinked twice in confusion, "What'd you mean?" She turned away again, glaring into the open world, "I thought not, listen there's a valid reason I left, maybe someday you'll understand."

"How can I understand if I don't even know what I'm meant to understand?" Xander felt her feelings drift away, "I will tell you some time, but not right now. I must go. See you around?" He nodded, "Yea. See you around."

"**Burst like a thousand stars.**

**Though you are light years away.**

**Burst like a thousand stars, or more.**

**Cause your up there, your always with me.**

**Smiling down on me.**

**Can't you stop their eyes, burning from the skies?**

**Down on me, I'm still standing.**

**Can't you roll the dice? I might be surprised.**

**Conscious clear, I'm still standing here."**

She sprinted as fast as she could to a door at the end of the corridor where the hazy sunbeams cast an orange glow. She pushed herself against the door, and entered cautiously. Everything appeared to be as she remembered.

She threw herself on top of her bed and kicked off her shoes before she rested her hands on her stomach. She wasn't bitter; she hadn't resented her brother, not then not ever. Somehow the truth had become a sick and twisted horror fiction. Now she wasn't sure what to believe, where to turn or how she was even going to survive the wedding. The easiest option was to run, run as far she could. But then she remembered that her cowering self-selfish tactic would result in Kai's death. She knew it was a foolish game that she refused to quit. Her stubbornness would be her down fall, her magnet towards the pain inflicted upon her time and time again. No lessons where learnt, nothing was gained. The Biovolt's fate lay upon her, no longer did the children want to remain there, but no longer did the adults fall impervious to Voltaire's charm. She knew she could do something, anything... One thought crossed her mind, enjoying the scheming; she shook her head a few moments later, "No, mustn't kill him. That will only make things worse."

"Interrupting anything?" Asked a brunette. "Oh..." She paused slightly surprised by Pearse's appearance, "...No, your okay." He nodded and lay down beside her on the bed, "I wondered where you disappeared too," She turned on her side and looked at him, "Oh please stop with the 'I really care' attitude Pearse." He furrowed his eyebrows, "Sorry for caring." The two teenagers lay staring at each other. Alexander rose to her feet, and looked out into the silent hazy Russian town in which the house's foundation was concealed upon. "Benji is really angry at me you know," She sighed, "Yea, I know. He's been like that since he saw Tala the other week," Xander looked into his dark hazel eyes and quickly turned away, "You didn't tell him... did you?" Pearse lowered his gaze, "I couldn't bring myself to do it..." She reached into her pocket, "I don't know what to do, now." She stopped for a second, "I... I had a dream. I was fighting, in a beyblade, against you Pearse. And I dreamt that Draken spiraled out of control, and it really hurt Arkenz' and he was dying, right in front of me. That look on your face, it wasn't caring or full of regret, you ... you where smiling. You where happy. So I fight, and I fight really hard. Kai's yelling at me to quit and Voltaire's sat in the first row, his expression almost matched yours. And then, I fall. I fall down, defeated. I can't go on anymore, Draken hovers above me, whilst Arkenzere lies beside me."

"Shhh," Pearse comforted wrapping his arms around her, "But we're enemies too aren't we, as well as being friends." He ran his fingers though her hair as she rested her head on his chest, "Everybody is there own worst enemy, Xander. Maybe we will end up destroying each other at the beystadium, who knows. No matter what the consequences, you _will_ be the next leader of the Biovolt! Kristin, Ellie and Benji will make sure of that okay? As for Kai, well I'm not really sure. He'll come around..."

She looked up at him, "And what if he doesn't? I couldn't take it if I did." He smiled calmly at her, "I'm here for you. I always have been and always will be, no matter what." She smiled at him also, "I am too, forever and always." The door opened, making Pearse pull away from his grip on Xander, "Xander," Kristin frantically spoke, "You have to get out of here," She looked at him with slight confusion, "What'd you mean?" He started looking for her suitcase, "Boris and Voltaire are on their way here, right now. We have to get you out." Her gaze changed to Pearse, he caught her eye contact, his calm maroon eyes where no longer calm. They where fear struck and slightly watered, "Pearse..." She desperately spoke, "There's no time Alex, we have to get you out... Kristin knows what he's doing okay?" She looked over at Kristin, "Where will you take me?" He looked up at her as he shed a small tear, "I'm sorry Xander. You have too." Her crimson eyes where full of anger, "You seriously expect me to go to the abbey? ... There is no way I'm going back there." He looked at her, "If you don't they will drag you there," Xander furrowed her eyebrows, "Why? What are they going to do here?"

"They want to make sure you're in Russia. We've told him your not here and he doesn't believe us. He said he wanted you to return to the abbey for something, but I refuse to let you go on your own. So I'm coming with you." She watched him place her suitcase in the hallway, "You'd come with me? Why?" He looked at her, "Because this is a very important time, Xander. If you get hurt, nobody will be there for you."

"But Tala's there... Isn't he?" She asked unsurely, "He may be, but I doubt it." He replied. She approached the door, "Maybe it's best I leave."

"**Something sacred, something so beautiful,**

**Something quiet to pierce my mind.**

**When the pressures taking me over and over.**

**Cause I've been down, and I've been crawling.**

**Pushed around and always falling.**

**Cause your up there, your always with me.**

**Smiling down on me.**

**Can't you stop their eyes, burning from the skies?**

**Down on me, I'm still standing.**

**Can't you roll the dice? I might be surprised.**

**Conscious clear, I'm still standing here."**


	10. The used

**Chapter X**

**--The Used --- Prelude--**

"**I've been thinking about you, my love,**

**And all the crazy things that you put me through,**

**Now I'm coming around, throwing it back to you,**

**Were you thinking of me when you kissed him,**

**Could you taste me when you licked his skin?**

**All the while I showered you with trust and promises,**

**What I need now is some sweet revenge,**

**To get back all that I lost then,**

**I gave you all I had to give, but I could never reach you"**

**Adrienne – The Calling.**

The snow crunched under the soft metal soles of her gothic boots, she turned to her companion, who was shivering slightly from the cold, his long cape-like jacket blustered behind him, "You ready to go in?" He yelled over the gusts. Partials of frail, dusted snow, drifted slowly towards the white carpeted outside world. The snow melted almost instantly as it touched the silk of her heated skin. "Yea, Let's go," Beads of defrosted snow began to run against her temple. Her fingertips wiped away the water whilst she looked around her surroundings. The heated memories flooded though her mind. "Kristin, promise me something."

He looked up at her as the ploughed though the snow, "Huh, yeah... what is it?" She laughed at him, "If he hurts me, you'll take me away and never bring me back here again?" He stood still, watching the droplets from down her cheek, "I promise." She looked down at the snow, which once inside the complex reached her knees, "I'm froze." He laughed and walked over to her, she attempted to step backwards but fell, arse down in the snow. She let out a small cry as the numb snow hit her skin; Kristin tried hard not to laugh, but failed miserably. "It's not funny," She pouted, "Ah come on, have a light heart." She laughed slightly, holding out her arm, "You'll have a light head in a minute." He pulled her up, but she scooped up some snow on her way up. "Better now?" He asked, she laughed in response, "Oh much better." She smiled innocently, and launched the snowball at him, but hit his cheek. "Hey! No fair!" He yelled out. "Your just a big kid at heart aren't you." She laughed, "Yea, so what you gonna make of it?" He smirked, as they bought reached for more snow.

"Nothing," She laughed, and quickly ducked from Kristin's vastly launched ball, "Hey you started it, so you're just as much of a kid as I am." She threw another at him and hit him in the shoulder, "Hey! Watch it," She looked at him, then heard the discreet noise of the iron gates, "You hear that?" She asked, Kristin pricked his ears up, and remained silent for a moment, "Quick, get in, get in. It's them." He grabbed her arm and led her into a nearby doorway. "What are we going to do?" She whispered as he ducked behind a wall. "Run. That's what we do. Come on!"

She followed Kristin down the hallway, he was naturally a faster runner, but she was a good sprinter so she didn't worry about falling behind, although, she worried maybe she wouldn't keep up this time. Kristin stopped running after a while. "Should be okay for now." He sighed as he caught his breath back, "You okay?" She asked, less out of breath then he was. "Yeah, fine. Listen, you know your way pretty well right?" He asked, "I haven't lived here for 15 years for no reason..." She replied sarcastically, "Right, Right. Err, I'm going to go and find Tala. You can either go to your dorm and stay low, or go find Rhoda." She looked at him, "I don't want to leave you," He smiled at her, wiping away a bead of sweat that trickled down his nose, "I know you don't but this is important I find Tala, Okay? I have my cell, phone me." She watched him as his jog down the corridor turned into a sprint, "You promised, don't forget." She whispered after him. She looked around helplessly. _I really hate this place; well what does he expect me to do._ A electrical surge pulsated in her chest, "Oh damn, the magnacore." She fell to her knees, "I forgot... Kristin" She yelled. Receiving no reply, she pulled her hood over her face and leant against the wall. She let out a small shriek of fright when a pair of blood red eyes peered at her thought her hood when she re-opened them. "Shit," She cursed, "Jesus, don't do that Boris."

He let out a small laugh, "Well fancy seeing you here... must be destiny, for you to be drawn here, those liars said you weren't in Russia. I suspect Urquhart's here with you." From what he could tell, her eyes where bitter and resentful, "Even if he was, what would it matter to you?" He spat on her cheek, "I'll teach you some manors girl, how dare you speak to your uncle that way!" She laughed as she wiped her cheek, "You call yourself an uncle, and I thought the description of cold bastard would have fitted you..." She yelled out in pain as he slapped her across the face. She could taste her own blood drip from her lip.

"**Adrienne, I thought I knew you**

**Once again, you used me, used me**

**Adrienne, I should have left you**

**Long before you used me, used me up,"**

Boris thrusted his lower arm against her throat and held her in a vice like grip against the wall. "Ow, yet go!" She yelled as she gagged. "His Lord requests your presence in his office, I suggest you go." She spat in his face, causing him to let go so she could run. "Damn you niece! Get back here and fight, I didn't bring you up to be a coward!" He yelled after her as she turned into a corner and ran up the flights of stone steps. She shook as she reached that long black corridor she knew only too well. She knew only of pain and torture on the upper floors, one of the doors lead to the dungeons, another the torture chamber and the last was Voltaire's office. She shook at the memories and pressed on towards the doors. Where was a crash and a sound of a young man shouting out in pain. This only edged her fear, but she was hungry for the power of the Biovolt. She knew it was now or never to make her move.

She snapped her beyblade and launcher from her pocket, placing the ripcord in her mouth as she approached the door and stood silently... listening... she loaded the ripcord... and once again she listened intently. She jumped slightly when another crash was heard; she lifted her foot to kick the door, but hesitated. What if something was going on that didn't concern her, none of her business, turn away and don't risk getting hurt. But she decided against her common sense, and followed both her own and Arkenzere's instinct, it was defiantly now or never...

"**Spent my money, drove my car**

**I treated you like a shining star**

**But in my sky all burnt out you are**

**And I'll have the last laugh, when I see you walking with some other guy**

**'Cause I know you're gone end up all alone**

**So take these words, some good advice**

**All you've done gonna come back twice**

**You never cared how much it hurt, I really need to tell you**

**Adrienne, I thought I knew you**

**Once again, you used me, used me**

**Adrienne, I should have left you**

**Long before you used me, Used me up**

**What I'm needing now's some sweet revenge**

**To get back all that I lost then**

**I gave you all that I had to give, but I could never reach you**

**Adrienne, I thought I knew you**

**Once again, you used me, used me**

**Adrienne, I should have left you**

**Long before you used me, Used me up"**


	11. And love said no

**Chapter XI**

**--And Love said no... Used pt2--**

"**And loves light would, led me to you.  
Through all the emptiness that had become my home,  
and love's ice cold, introduced me with you.  
And at that moment I knew I was out of hope.  
  
Heal me, i begged and love said no.  
Leave me, for dead and let me go.  
Kill me, i cried and love said no.  
Kill me, i cried and love said no."**

**HIM – And love said no.**

She looked at the brazen door once again, as now a young girls scream joined the yells that sounded only too familiar to her. She gripped onto the wall to stop herself from falling. Her knees fell weak as sheering pain ran up her spine. "About time you bowed down in front of me." The beyblade held in the air by a gun-launcher, fell to the floor beside a long most green coat. "No, Boris, Please! Leave Arkenzere," She plead. "Oh, am I hurting you. I'm sorry." He sarcastically replied.

Xander scrambled to her feet as he delivered a blow to her spine, forcing her back down. "No!" She shouted more decisively, "I won't let you do this," Her heart was thumping, she knew something wasn't right, "I knew your curiosity would bring you here, that's why we took care of your friends." He sneered. She looked at her uncle from what she could see in the corner of her eye, "What do you mean?" She asked, determined not to gasp in pain as a steel boot pressed against her back, it was lifted and the scruff of her navy jacket pulled her to her feet. Boris sneered at her as he threw her into the torture chamber; the impact forced her to land on her knees inside the room.

The room was larger then the hallway below, it was dimly lit by the candles on the walls. Amongst the walls hung chains and large metal poles rested against the back wall. There was a large lever that reached through the cracked stone floor, next to a large computer. The air was heavy and cold, making her pant slightly. "Look above you," Boris cackled, "This is what happens when you make friends my dear. The Biovolt created you for one purpose, I told Mr. McCann that purpose as he was gasping for breath in my hands. She looked up at him, his lifeless form hung, bound by the chains of despair. A line of blood ran down his lips where he had suffered from an apparent nosebleed. "No," She cried, sobbing uncontrollably, stuttering with her last breaths... "No, no... th-his can-not b-be. Boris what... what have you done?" His laughter rung thought her ears as she felt something cold brush against her bare thighs.

She was suffering from the most sickening feeling. She knew somebody was behind her. As they reached for her to cover her eyes, she struggled and cried for help as gunfire was shot. Her mind slipped into emptiness, and no longer did her temptation to run hassle her. The floor she lay across was black, the ceiling was black... her mind was black. She wasn't even awake... falling into a slumber.

She could hear a rattle of chains in the distance somewhere, as there was a lot of whispering and a boy crying out as his friends reached for him. She clutched her own silver necklace tightly as she fell into the numbing heavens...

"**Love's icy tomb, dug open for you  
Lies in a cemetery that bears my name.**

**Love's violent tune, from me to you,  
Rips your heart out and leaves you, **

**Bleeding with a smile on your face.  
  
Heal me, i begged and love said no.  
Leave me, for dead and let me go.  
Kill me, i cried and love said no.  
Kill me, i cried and love said no."**

A boy frantically called for her, his voice comforting and soothing. Her eyes twitched as a light, almost blinding, came to site. She felt herself being lifted into somebody's arms; their body heated comforted her as she shivered. She didn't know where she was or who was holding her, but she knew she was safe. "Okay, Kristin let's go." Shouted a boy more forcefully then her ears could bare, she cupped her gloved hands to her ears and let out a small cry. Kristin looked down at the young girl who lay in his arms. "Tala, we can't go anywhere now. Look at them... they can't go anywhere," The other boy accompanying them lent against the wall to stumbled to his feet, wiping his mouth on his shirt sleeve, "I'm okay... What about Xander?" Tala examined his cousin, "She's not fully awake, but we need to get Ellie," Pearse stood on his feet steadily, after almost tumbling a few times, "And Kai?" Tala looked at him as if to suggest disgust, "Kai can look after himself."

Alexander's consciousness slipped back into her mind slowly, and she found herself looking up at the stubble on the chin of her rescuer. "Kristin," She slowly spoke. He knelt down slowly and placed her on the floor to help her regain some normality. "Say your name." Kristin softly spoke. Tala laughed at him, "Like that's going to help." Kristin's patience was wearing thin, "SHUT UP!" He snapped. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Alexander," She replied blankly, "Why, why are you here, where am I?" She looked around helplessly as she stumbled to her feet. Her weight was too much for her legs to take as she fell in Kristin's arms. Pearse smiled at her, "You and Tala go ahead, I'll bring Xander." Kristin nodded and followed Tala into a short run to the door, before exiting he turned back, "Tell her I'm sorry," Pearse nodded "I will."

Pearse turned back to her, lying as if she was dead. The only signs of movement was her crimson eyes searching his own for an answer. "Why? Why is it always me?" She asked. Pearse knelt down beside her and lifted her arm over his shoulder, "Maybe you'll find some answers soon. But right now, we need to get out." She kissed him on the forehead as he lifted her to her feet, "Can we find Kai first... please?"

"No, Kristin and Tala will take care of that, we need to get out before you get hurt." He replied. "Please, I don't ask you for much. I'm just asking you to help find him, and then we can get out. I promise, please Pearse."

_Why does she do it? Make life so difficult... It's only 10 minutes till we can get out of here. If only she knew about the plan... she'd know Kai's probably dead right now. He promised he'd sacrifice himself for her. I guess he really does love her... _

"Please," She asked once again. "If you promise we can go after?" She nodded, "I promise, come on, let's go"

**---**

"NO!" She cried, throwing herself in Kai's path, "No Voltaire NO!"

Voltaire looked at the young girl, tears of pain and fear ran down her rosy cheeks, "Please, you hurt Xander enough," She begged, "Not Kai too. Please, have forgiveness." He laughed in her face, it was loud and almost psychotic, "Oh please, spare me, Ellone." She looked up at him. "Kai is weak," He spat at his lifeless body, "There is no need to spill your tears on his dead body." She let out a loud cry of emotions and sobbed, "Please no. He's not dead!" Voltaire leant down and glared at her with his beady black eyes, "He's dead, face it." She shook her head, "NO, NO, I refuse to believe you. He's not dead!"

"And so is Benjamin, good lad he was, mouthy like his sister, but his heart was in the right place..." She cried out against her will, "NO! Stop telling me! Your not killing the Draken Guard, we wont let you!" He laughed, "Xander's bound in the torture chamber, and last I heard, Pearse was dying from loss of blood, so all that's left is..." She spat in his face, "You're not killing my brother I WONT LET YOU!" He placed his hands around her throat, "Of course you won't my dear, and you're dying before him." He glared at her once again before he threw her into a bookcase where books crumbled down upon the defenseless teen. "Now, where is Urquhart," He sneered under his breath.

"I'm right here, bastard!" He shouted as Tala followed him, a gun rose high in his hand. "Oh, I was wondering where you disappeared too." Voltaire grinned, and with his foot, kicked the gun across the room, out of reach. Tala gulped as he shook his hand from the impact and looked around the room, Kai's blood smeared up the window and down the wall above where he had crumpled on to the floor. He was still motionless.

"So are you still going to fight?" He bellowed as he watched Tala run towards Kai. "I'll fight with everyone of my last breath." Kristin spat. "Oh good, oh I can't decide who to kill first, will it be your sister, or Tala... Oh sorry, your sister's already dead." He watched, as Kristin moved across the room towards her figure, encased in books, "No she, she... cannot be... you haven't VOLTAIRE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screamed. A mount of panic reached inside him. He couldn't think properly, he looked over at the cold form of Kai in Tala's arms and the bloodstains upon his clothing, Tala's fearful expression as Kai's blood trickled slowly down his cheek. He could hear Tala's struggle to keep his anger from exploding through his heavy panting. "It's obvious you're trying to kill the Draken Guard..." Voltaire laughed, "I'm succeeding Kristin, or does your intelligence escape you? I have Draken, and I have Arkenzere. One dose of the new formula we've been making for the last two years, they will become possessed, and will no longer be the little goodies you think they are. And besides, if I get my hands on Diablo and Wolborg, I will mutate them to the other 2 and create the lion's worse fear." Kristin fell to his knees in front of Voltaire, "And what happens if you have killed Xander, Voltaire? Do you seem to forget she is carrying your child?" Voltaire glared at him, "You seem to think you know all don't you? Boris has clearly followed orders and took her away from you all. You will no longer have contact with her! The last time you will see her ever, is the day she signs herself to me." Kristin laughed, "I do know it all Voltaire. And Pearse isn't dead either, he's fine..." And he hastened to add, "And Xander is with him." Voltaire delivered a swift kick to his face, of which connected. He let out a growl of pain and fell to the floor clutching his nose.

"I'll tell you something _Kristin_," He mocked with great dislike, "You look exactly how your father did when he died, Oh how I enjoyed sharing your fathers last moments with him, and your mother too no doubt." Kristin looked up at him, lowering his hands to show a clearly broken nose, blood poured down his mouth and neck, "I hate you. I always have done and always will. And I hope you know, that baby Xander's carrying isn't yours..." He replied fiercely. There was a crash at the door and Voltaire looked over his shoulder, only to see that Pearse had crashed into the door, forcing it open and Xander following behind, clutching her stomach tightly. Whilst he was still recovering from his shock, Kristin had stumbled to his feet just in time to be able to elbow Voltaire in the nose as he turned back around, breaking his nose in return for breaking his own.

"Kai," Xander cried, seeing her cousin grip his lifeless form tightly. Pearse watched Xander for a few seconds before seeing Voltaire lunge at Kristin in the corner of his eye, "Kristin!" He cried, just in time for his captain to dodge the punch. Pearse ran over to him and kicked him from behind in between his legs. Voltaire yelled in Russian at him, as he fell to his knees. "Nice one," Laughed Kristin as he approached Kai. Pearse smiled at him as he ran his fingers though his chestnut toned hair, "Yeah, I know I'm brilliant, you can thank me later." He smiled faded as he watched Xander, totally mortified by Kai's cold touch, "Kristin, he's dying... he still has a pulse but he's dying." Kristin looked over at Ellie, but his gaze turned to Voltaire, as he appeared to be gaining his balance on his feet. He tugged Pearse's arm and smiled, "Fancy taking 17 years of hatred out on him?" He returned his smile, "Any day." He snickered.

The two boys ran over to him. As Ellie moved about wildly, trying to get the books off herself. "Oh, so you both think you tough now do you?" Voltaire sneered; Kristin and Pearse nodded in return, "I'll show you I'm more then a great Beyblader with a pretty face," Pearse scowled. Kristin laughed at him, "Okay Pearse, don't get ahead of yourself," He raised his fists, "Let's see what your made of Voltaire,"

Voltaire lifted his own giant hands and prepared for battle, as Tala ushered Ellone and Xander out of the room with Kai over his shoulder. "No, Tala I can't," Xander wept, "Can't leave Pearse and Kristin," Tala looked at her, with a greatly pissed off expression, "We don't have the time! We have to get out before Voltaire sends for the guards, and we still have to find Benji," She looked at him as she stepped back towards the door, "I'll leave with the others, please... go find Benji." Ellone ran up to her, "Alexander you cannot do this, what about the baby?" Xander lowered her gaze, "I would rather loose an unborn child then my friends, that's my sacrifice. Kai sacrificed everything tonight to keep us safe; it's time I repaid him." Tala wiped Kai's blood from his own crimson eyebrow, "Kai wasn't asking for you to repay him, I think he'd rather you ran away from here then this. Anything but this Xander," His words didn't change his cousin's mind. "No, I'm going, if I don't come back, tell Kai... Tell Kai I love him." And with that she disappeared into the room. "Tala, I can't believe your letting her go," Ellone sighed. "There's nothing I can do... come on, Kristin will look after her, we have to go."


	12. Holding back the years

**Chapter XII**

**--Holding back the years--**

"**Holding back the years,**

**Thinking of the fear I've had so long.**

**When nobody hears,**

**Listen to the fear that's gone.**

**I'll keep holding on,**

**I'll keep holding on."**

Simply Red – Holding back the years 

"You so think that you are better? You are just Beybladers, useful for nothing more. I highly doubt you could fight your way out of a paper bag." Kristin laughed in response, "You seem to forget where we spent our childhood Voltaire. I doubt your old, slow mind would remember, but you trained us to fight... and so, even if we where bladers..." He turned his head to look at his companion and turned back again, "...I think we have a good chance of succeeding," Voltaire growled deeply in his throat, "Then I'll have to even the odds won't I?" Pearse laughed, "Oh, If you shout for Boris, he wouldn't hear you, so don't bother," Kristin grinned mischievously, "Yea, cause I shot him. Felt good you know, maybe I'll get the same _satisfaction_ from killing you too," Voltaire gave shot him a look that was good enough to pierce, but Kristin's hope remained high. "If you want me Voltaire, you come and get me."

Voltaire suddenly lunged at Kristin, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the floor. Pearse jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the assault. He landed on his feet, and glared at Voltaire, who was slamming his fists against Kristin's skull. "Voltaire, I'm over here," Pearse exclaimed angrily. Voltaire's face lit with excitement, "I'll make this short and painless for you," Pearse glared into his eyes, as Voltaire did the same. This enabled Kristin, to recover from the Blows.

Voltaire forced his hands around Pearse's neck. Pushing him up the wall, making blood flow against his tonsils as he gasped for air. "I'll show you to piss me off!" He exclaimed. Pearse said nothing, as his eyes grew wide and fearful. "Kristin, I hope you can hear me. Well, I at least hope you can hear the sounds of your 'best buddy' dying." He laughed. Kristin gained his balance, and caught Pearse's eye contact. _Stay in there Pearse. I'm coming to help you; we've been though too much to die now._

"Voltaire, I never told you about Xander's little secret did I?" Kristin smirked as Voltaire slammed Pearse's head against the wall. Little stars began to form in front of his eyes as he slid to the ground. Soon his vision turned into a blur, hearing only the voices that where enclosed in the room. "And what would that be?" Voltaire snidely remarked. "Something to do with the child..." His voice was barely below a whisper...

A large gruff figure broke into the room. He was tall and powerful looking with piercing green eyes, dressed in a dark tailored suit. Behind him he dragged a young raven-haired girl. He tossed her wildly into the room making her lose her balance, but she managed to stay upright. "Found her walking around." He sneered, "Thought you'd like her here with the others." He looked over at Pearse, "The other 3 managed to escape. Benjamin was nowhere to be found though. I shall go look for him sir." Voltaire nodded, "Thank-you Wren, you may leave." Wren placed his hand on the door handle, "You might want to get that cleared up Mc Cann. Nobody leaves their blood on the masters floor." Pearse stared at him as he wiped his mouth on his already blood sodden sleeve of his black shirt. Wren sealed the door behind him as he left; Xander ran up to it and slammed her body against it, "Wren NO!" She cried out loud as she heard his footsteps down the corridor, she rested her forehead against the brazen door as a small silver tear ran down her cheek. "I see you've met Wren then," Voltaire stated. Xander didn't turn to face him, whom Voltaire took offensively, "Answer me!" She still refused to turn, "Yeah, I know Wren," She was heard to murmur in between sobs.

Kristin looked around at the others and turned back again, "Wasn't he the guy at your party at my step-dad's?" He asked. Voltaire laughed in response, "He was guarding Kai too make sure he and Xander didn't run into any trouble." Xander glanced at Pearse who was now a bit fazed out. His chestnut eyes had retained their calmness but he was rather eager to get to his feet, which his body wouldn't allow. Xander gave him a reassuring smile.

_Forever and Always Pearse, remember..._

"So what made your sad existence come back here then Xander?" Voltaire glared as he sat behind his desk. She turned and looked at him, "I have a conscience, unlike you." Voltaire sickly laughed, "Oh, so you have a conscience... how amusing." She glared at him, "Shut up and listen to what I'm about to say." Voltaire slammed his fists his large mahogany desk, "Nobody tells me what to do in this office," He roared. "Well I suggest if you still want your child, you'll shut up and listen to me," He sneered at her, "You _wouldn't _have the guts" It was her turn to laugh, "Wouldn't I? Ask yourself that... do you really think I want a child at 17?" Kristin lowered his hand from his face, from where he had been trying to hide the deep purple bruising that was now showing, matching Voltaire's own. He looked at her, his eyes trying to warn her, but she quickly glanced and turned her back on him, "It was simply a mistake to come back here,"

"Jebus, you're telling me that?" Retorted the young male, who had now succeeded to stand, but needed to lean against the wall of support, "You need to leave," She shook her head violently, "No, there are some _issues _we need to clear." She reached into her pocket, but sharply pulled away when she pricked her fingertips on something sharp. _I know your eager to become free; you want to spread the flames of chaos... that time will come soon. Just hold on for a while longer. _Xander snapped out of her thoughts instantly when she heard Kristin shouting out in Russian. She turned to face him to see his face nose was pouring with blood again. Pearse was wobbling slightly, trying to make his way over to Urquhart.

She gripped the black phoenix feather that hung from her silver necklace tightly as she began to grow fearful, but hungrier for revenge. Suddenly, a chokehold was enforced around her throat, once again; she was kicked in the back of the knees to make her fall to the ground. "I've tried to warn you Urquhart, but you never take anything seriously do you?" Voltaire sneered as he ripped Xander's jacket from her shoulders. Pearse watched in fear as he took his scarf off and gave it to Kristin, "Voltaire, please... leave her alone." Kristin looked up after holding the scarf to his nose, "Voltaire, stop being such a coward and fight!" Once again a sick, delighted smile occurred upon his cracked lips as he pulled his silver revolver from the inside of his cape and held it to Xander's temple. Xander didn't flinch; she'd been in this situation before... "Kristin, don't you'll make it worse." She furrowed her thin raven eyebrows as he pushed it harder. "Listen to her Kristin, it could be the last time you ever hear her sweet voice again." Voltaire whispered in her ear, making her gain a reproachful expression. Slowly he slid his fingers under the straps for her vest, "Anything else you'd like to add Kristin?" Kristin glared at him, and edged himself closer until Pearse grabbed his arm, "Don't Kristin..." Kristin interrupted angrily, "Oh how can I make this any worse? The god damn bastard has Xander on her knees with a gun to her head!"

"He could shoot her you dumbass, did that occur to you?" Kristin lowered his eyes, "No, I guess not." Voltaire began to massage Xander's neck with kisses to which the boys could tell she hated every single one. "And so? Anything else?" Kristin opened his mouth to speak, but her eyes forbid him too as Voltaire brought his hands down to her mini-skirt. Kristin sharply turned around and slammed his fists down on Voltaire's desk. _Damn it, I can't do anything... why? Why do you have to do this too me? Why do you do it to everyone... always the one in danger, always the one who has to be saved... always the one I loved... why? Xander, we can't do this anymore... we need each other more then ever. I can't watch you suffer... _Kristin's mind wavered in between memories as he felt Pearse dig his head into his shoulder to cover his eyes, and Xander's frightful screams began to cloud his hearing...

**---A Dream Rhapsody---**

She had closed her eyes as the bitter cold surrounded her; their dead bodies encircled the tier. The cliff they stood on, muttered a silence. In her palm she held a silver necklace... the pendent, as he remembered had frozen her palm. She had dropped it, watching it fall. As it plummeted to the floor, it landed on the decayed flowers scattered across a grave.

She had fallen to her knees, to pick up the pendent but something glimmering had caught her eyes. A small silver stream fell down his pale cheeks. He remembered her crying also; shattered hope had become their pain.

She felt like yelling, but no one would hear her. Looking up to the mist again, seeing only he. She sobbed and threw her beyblade down upon the dew-blanketed grass. She looked up at him again, and sharply turned away before she leant forward and moved the overgrown ivy from one the tombstones.

Maria Alexander Ivanov 

_A caring mother to daughter and son._

_Loving wife and sister._

_RIP_

She broke down into tears. Kristin leant down to her and held her tightly in his arms. Together they where one, their emotions together... they'd be bound together forever... _it were their destiny... it was the dream rhapsody._

**---**

"**Holding back the years,**

**Chance for me to escape all I've known.**

**Holding back the tears,**

**Cause nothing here has grown.**

**I'll keep holding on,**

**I'll keep holding on."**

Xander sat up and stared into the night's sky. The stars gleamed down on her, making her less edgy and vulnerable. Pain wracked though every breathing part of her body. She appeared to be panting very heavily, as she watched Kristin beginning to unravel from his confused state of emotion. Tears fell down his face mixed with blood as his eyes searched hers. The thought of him made the pain seem distant. "Kristin," Pearse ran over to him, "They said they'll be 5 minutes, the doctors with Kai now so it should be a problem." Kristin nodded in response, but didn't bother to reply. "Man, I can't believe the hassle it took to get out of there." Kristin stifled his tears, "No more Pearse, we got out. That's final," Pearse nodded as he kicked the large iron gates of the Abbey, "Damn I'm pissed off we didn't get do what we set out..." Kristin glared at him, "Pearse, no more." He tried to remain calm and growled though clenched teeth. "Xander, are you feeling okay?" She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, "Yea, I'm fine. It's not like that's the first time it's happened. Just..." She paused, "Don't tell Kai okay?" Pearse took his shirt off and wrapped it around her bare shoulders, "Here, it will keep you warm," He looked over at Kristin, "Where are our beyblade's?" Kristin thought hard for a few moments, "I'm... not sure. Voltaire may still have them..." Xander laughed out loud, catching the other 2 by surprise, "Why do you two think I came back?" Pearse smiled and jumped up and down, "You got them?" She nodded, "Yeah. And I have a surprise too." Kristin held his arm up to his eyes as the bright car-headlights blinded them. "Come on let's go!" Shouted a red head from the driver's window.

"**I've wasted all my tears,**

**Wasted all those years.**

**And nothing had the chance to be good,**

**Nothing ever could.**

**I'll keep holding on,**

**I'll keep holding on.**

**That's all I need to say,**

**That's all I have today."**


	13. Simple and clean

**Chapter XIII**

**--Simple and Clean--**

"**When you walk away,  
you don't hear me say please,  
oh baby, don't go.  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.  
It's hard to let it go.  
  
You're giving me too many things lately;  
you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,  
  
don't get me wrong I love you,  
but does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand,  
what I meant when I said, "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"**

**Utada Hikaru - Simple And Clean  
**

"Kai's injures are not life threatening, but they are very serious. You must make sure he doesn't blade for at least 3-4 weeks, at least." The doctor placed his paperwork in his bag. "But Kai will miss the tournament," Replied Tyson. "You'll have to battle a man down Tyson," Sighed the young female sat opposite him, "Antonio, do you know if the Biovolt are planning anything else? An ambush maybe?" He looked up at her with his gentle crystal blue eyes. The man was quite small, but respectable. His wispy gray hair as thinning slightly, but he was a man of great courage and had firm belief's. "Ambush... maybe. Nobody can really say, you know how Voltaire's mind works." She nodded, "Wren is also working for him. I always thought Wren hated him." The doctor smiled, "You haven't seen it yet? Oh, you soon shall my child."

"See what?" Asked Tyson. Xander smiled and shook her head dismissively, "It doesn't matter Tyson." The doctor laughed and carefully wrote on a piece of paper he held in his hand, "Here, these are instruction's on Kai's medication." He handed Xander the paper and clicked his pen before placing it behind his ear. "Thanks doctor," Smiled Ray. "That's quite alright Ray," He looked over at Xander, "Have you contacted James or Stanley yet?" She shook her head, "No not since we left them at the airport." He smiled, "I shall drop by the hotel they are at on the way back to the abbey." His voice was stern and serious, "Alexander, if you have any common sense left in that frightened shell of yours, you won't return to the abbey. At least not until your wed," She nodded, "I've put my friends lives at risk. I can't loose them, not like I lost my parents... I let that happen... But I promised myself this time I will protect them, before I protect myself." The doctor smiled, "You are always to hard on yourself, even as a child." She smiled, "I was a child inside, a frightened child with no direction to turn. But now, I have my friends. No longer does that frightened child let Voltaire have his way." He smiled at her, "That frightened child should also remember that her only worse enemy is herself." He yawned, "Well, time is getting on, I shall take my leave now my dear, goodnight boys," The Bladebreakers bid their farewells as he left.

"Man, I can't believe we're a man down for the tournament, we'll have to forfeit." Max laughed at him as he was finally at ease in his chair, "Oh lay off it Ty, we're only missing Kai. He only sits like this on the benches and grunts." He impersonated Kai, sat with his legs crossed and his arms across his chest. Ray laughed, "You gotta love Kai though, he's great for a laugh." Tyson smiled, "Yeah, and he's a nice guy and all when he's not angry. I guess he really is one of us," Max laughed in response, "And what's that meant to mean?" Tyson ran his fingers though his hair, "Haven't you always seen Kai as the odd one out? He's always been a loner. It's only recently he's really loosened up around us and began to see us as his friends and not the little children the BBA decided he had to mould into champion beyblader's." Xander watched Tyson carefully, "Kai has always been alone. It was the way he was brought up, he's not used to company. He's very weary of new people,"

Ray yawned, "But hasn't it always been him and his grandfather?" She smiled, "Yes, but Voltaire was never around. He was always 'plotting' and stuff or," She paused, "Experimenting..." She added hastily. "Xander," Questioned Max, "Where you ever... you know... tested on?" She reached out and took Max's hands with her own. She placed them over her chest above her heart. "You feel that pulsating?" Max nodded, "I thought that was your heart though," She nodded, "It's near my heart. It's called a magnacore. It measures everything that happens in my body. And it records my battle data, like my levels and stuff, if you know what I mean." Tyson looked over at her, "We used mangacore's in our blades, not so long ago." She smiled, "Yea, I've had this since I was 6. The Biovolt have always said I was a good blader for a girl, so you know... it's kinda my destiny to do this I guess."

"So you're effectively like Tala and Zeo then?" Asked Tyson. "Oh no... Zeo was a complete cyborg if you remember, Tala is only part cyborg... but that is a very long story, maybe if you win the tournament, I'll tell you." Max stretched his arms wildly, "Are you entering the tournament Xander?" She shrugged, "Dunno, not really thought about it to be honest... maybe, I'll have to wait and see I guess." Max smiled, "You think Kai's gonna be able to keep his hands away from Dranzer for long enough?" She laughed in response, but her eyes carefully searched him, "Who can say... maybe he will. But if he doesn't, Arkenzere will keep her company."

Kenny ruffled his hair in an unorderly fashion as he yawned loudly, "I'm so tried," Xander nodded, "It's been a long night, maybe you all should sleep." Tyson shook his head, "I'm not sleeping till you fall asleep. I want to make sure your safe." She furrowed her eyebrows, "Look, I think I'm old enough to look after myself..."

"**When you walk away,  
you don't hear me say please,  
Oh baby, don't go.  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight;  
it's hard to let it go.  
  
The daily things,  
that keeps us all busy.  
All confusing me,**

**That's when you came to me and said,  
  
Wish i could prove i love you,  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand,  
it's enough when i say so,  
and maybe something's are that simple."**

Tyson looked over at her, his expression wasn't one of anger, or seriousness... it was slightly fear-stricken and almost loving. "Before Kai left here, to go to the abbey, he made us promise. That if something happened to him that we; well I in particular would look after you and protect you. And so, even though he is safe, I will keep my promise. Kai doesn't rely on me much, but I want to prove to him that I'm trustworthy... You understand don't you? I don't want to make you upset or anything," She smiled at him, "No, I understand," She paused for a few seconds, "You don't need to prove yourself to him. He knows you have his best interests at heart. He acts differently around you, but that's his way of showing affection. He trends not to 'attach' himself, because inside, he has a sickening fear growing inside him. He's lost so much in his life, he just doesn't want to loose you... any of you..."

Ray watched her intently, "Have you and Kai always been close?" She smiled with a glint in her burning crimson eyes, "Kai and I have had our moments, you see, he and I where always 'together' if you like... but then something happened, and we just lost each other, and so he fell head over heels in love with Rayne." Kenny looked over at her from behind Dizzi's screen, "Rayne always spoke fondly of you, even though she said she couldn't remember you too well." She stretched her legs, "Yea, I guess she wouldn't remember me much... shame she's not still here really... but there's nothing we can do about it is there?" Ray shook his head, "No, I guess not. Where did Kristin and Pearse go anyway?"

Hilary walked into the room and dropped down beside Tyson on the sofa, "Morning guys," She sighed and placed her head on Tyson's shoulder, "Kai's sleeping now, it took awhile for those pills to kick in... but he's peaceful now." She glanced around the room, but turned her attention towards Xander, "He said he wasn't scared Xander, but you could see it in his eyes. He's real scared of loosing this battle." Max nodded, "Yea, Xander. You should have seen him after he found out that Kristin took you back to the abbey, he was mental, he was smashing things and everything," Xander lowered her gaze, "They weren't really coming here though, it was a set-up... they knew the first place Kristin would take me was the abbey," Tyson wrapped his arms around Hilary as he could feel her gentle breath deepening, "Kristin's not to blame for what happened last night... is he?" She shook her head, "No, it's not his fault. He did only what he thought was right. I should have told him differently,"

The room fell silent in deep thought...

"GUYS COME LOOK AT THIS!" Screeched Kenny from behind Dizzi's screen. "What's up Chief?" Asked Ray. "Look, Dizzi's shown that there is a bit-beast here that shouldn't be... it looks like..." He fell silent as Xander snapped Dizzi's screen shut. "Hey what'd you do that for?" Shouted Tyson. "Because there is something you should know... and Dizzi cannot show it you as well as I can." They all looked at her with confusion, "What'd you mean?" Asked Ray. "This..." She pulled out a familiar black and green beyblade and placed it down on the table in front of her, "Tyson, do you know what this is?"

"That's... black Dranzer?! What? Why?" She knelt down beside it, "Because Tyson, with black Dranzer, the Biovolt will try to deter Kai away... you saw what it did last time." Tyson stuttered, "But... Kai... he wouldn't do that again" She looked up at him, "There is still darkness inside his heart Tyson, you may think he's changed, but I know differently." Ray shook his head; "No, Kai promised us... he wouldn't" She replied darkly, "Promises are made to be broken,"

"So what do you intend on doing with black Dranzer?" Asked Kenny. "I'm not sure to be honest, I'll just keep him near for now. At least until the tournament... Pearse will know what to do with him," Tyson frowned, "I don't trust that Pearse, he's too shifty for my liking," Xander glared at him, "You must learn to trust my friends Tyson, because though out this tournament, they are going to be the only people you can rely on,"

Xander watched the boarder's early horizon. The crimsons and pinks etched into the blood red canvas. The aurora brought warmth to her, a sense of calm. As it began to draw upon the house, maybe what happened was just a dream. The sense of justification just escaped her. With the dream drawn from her, she slumped back into the chair and began to drift asleep. She was calm, tranquil... and for the few moments' peace she received, she had no need to worry... to remember anyone's pain... She couldn't have been further from the truth...

"**When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say please,  
Oh baby, don't go.  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight;  
it's hard to let it go.  
  
Hold me,  
whatever lies beyond this morning,  
is a little later on.  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all,  
nothing's like before..." **


	14. Gaiety

**Chapter XIV**

**-- Gaiety --**

"**I'll make it through the rainy days  
I'll be the one who stands here longer than the rest  
When my landscape changes, rearranges  
I'll be stronger than I've ever been  
No more stillness, more sunlight,  
Everything's gonna be alright,"**

**Sugarbabes – Stronger.**

"I brought that TV to be able to watch it Tyson," Growled Kristin, lazed back in his chair. "Aww, come on didn't your mummy teach you that when you have guests you should put them first?" Kristin kicked the footrest back against the chair frame as he yawned widely, "Give me that controller before I find a need not to have a fairy on the top of our Christmas tree this year." Hilary rubbed her temples as she took a slip of her coco. Before she could speak, Max bounced into the room. "Guy's did you know it's a week till Christmas?" Ray bared his fangs, "Yep, say what'd you guys do at Christmas anyway?"

Kristin smiled, as he hit Tyson on the head and grabbed the controllers from the dazed teen. "We do what everyone else does... just cause we're from the Biovolt, don't make us inhuman you know," Ray shrugged, "Yea I know, but I didn't know if you celebrated it different to us," Hilary watched her fellow team-mates for a while, "We have to make sure we give Xander a good Christmas this year..." Max nodded, "Yea, I guess so... Doesn't Xander get married Boxing Day?"

"Not like it matters much," Yawned a tall, gruff boy, with a crutch propping up his shoulder. "Kai, you should be resting!" Hilary sternly replied. _I should be resting, _he mocked inside his mind. "Where is Xander?" He asked. Hilary shrugged, "She left with Mr. Dickinson about an hour ago, some identity thing." Kai raised his eyebrow, and glanced in Kristin's general direction. "You wouldn't have something to do with that would you?" Kristin laughed and turned his attention back to a match being aired between the Majestic's and The Saint Shields. "Funny how you should think it was me," He replied after Tyson had finished screaming at the TV for Ozuma to finish Johnny off. Kai glared at him, "You always had a way of getting involved with these things."

They heard the unmistakeable sound of a key turning in the locked door, and a few seconds later Xander walked into the room, her face was pink from the snow and her long black coat was damp with snow flakes trapped in the crimson furs. She kicked the door shut behind herself. "I'm going to kill you Kristin," She growled between clenched teeth as she threw her gloves at him, the defrosted snow dripped down his forehead. "Why, what did I do?" He replied. She threw her scarf down and turned her attention towards him. Her crimson eyes full of bitter rage, piercing his once calm expression. "I just had to see my uncle's dead body," She stormed across the room towards the mini-bar and took out a small vodka bottle; she downed it in one as her temper began to calm. "You knew we did it, you where right there!" He argued. She frowned at him, "After last night, do you think I remember anything other then what Voltaire did?" Kristin shook his head and lowered his gaze "Guess not..."

"I really can't believe you people sometimes," She whispered as she slammed the door to the stairs behind her," Kai strengthened his glare, "I knew you did something."

Xander placed her head against the window; the cold compress was enough to soothe the headache. "I tried mum, I've tried to do everything I can. I promised you I would be strong," She shook her head, her tone lowered, "But...I---I'm not. I know your probably frowning at me now, thinking I'm a disgrace. But please mum, I know I'm a bad sister, I know I've lost my brother, but I swear I will find him."

_Why? _Kai screamed at himself as he hobbled across his room and slammed his crutch down and fell down onto his bloodstained bed sheets. Tracing the stitches from the knife wounds with his fingers. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. The snow drifted apparently endlessly outside. Now the residents of the street where hanging there lights and decorations outside, cheerfully greeting each other and lending each other a hand. Small children where in the process of snow fights, including the several blader's who where in the room below no longer then an hour ago.

He felt somehow guilty. It had not been his fault that Boris had been killed. Even if they had hated him so. The holiday spirit was bound to take over, and between Christmas and her wedding. Kai doubted she'd stay hateful towards Kristin for long. Maybe this was the time to tell her, but maybe they could be the last words she wanted to hear.

"**I know that there's gonna be a change  
Better find your way out of your fear  
If you wanna come with me  
Then that's the way it's gotta be  
I'm all alone and finally  
I'm getting stronger  
**

**You'll come to see  
Just what I can be  
I'm getting stronger,"**

"No---Kai... what could he mean to me?" The bit-beast laughed heartily, and again to eat at her advent calendar, "I know he means more to you then you could ever know," She turned her attention from Tyson mis-aiming snowballs and hitting Hilary, to Arkenzere, who persisted in eating her chocolates. "Kai has just been my friend for a really long time that's all," Arkenzere almost choked on his mouthful of food. "Your hearts either fluttering for Kai or Urquhart... take your pick." Xander shook her head, "Me and Kristin where once, but never again. It was too much trouble." Arkenzere laughed, "Too much trouble? You where the one who gave him the trouble," She smirked, "He was the awkward one..." She paused, "You know, I'm glad I came back," Arkenzere scoffed more chocolate, "Me too. So what's going to happen about your uncle?"

"He can burn, for all I care to be honest." Arkenz' shook his head, "Somehow I thought you'd be slightly sad about his death." She laughed slightly, "What's to be sad about? The bastards dead." Arkenz' nodded, "But even so, how do you think your brother's going to cope?" She grimly smiled and shrugged; "He's seen enough family member's die to cope with death. Sometimes, he copes with it better then I do," Arkenz licked the chocolate from his lower lip, "That's because he knows that he has to stay strong for you."

"What's the point?" She asked, throwing her hoodie to one side, and then took off her damp black shirt and placed it on the radiator, "I'm the big one, shouldn't I be looking out for him?" Arkenz smiled, throwing his hand back though his unkempt hair, "No, because he knows that in the state your in, you need to lean on him, not the other way around." She raised her eyebrow, "Benji knows only what he needs too," Arkenzere shook his head, "I think he knows more then you think he does,"

There came a knock at the door.

Arkenzere jerked his head as a beckon. Xander reached for a black vest and pulled it over her eyes as she exited the room. Instead of knocking, there where bangs on the door.

"Hang on," Shouted Xander as she pulled the chain from the latch. "Holy shit," She gasped as she opened the door. "Last person you suspected?" Questioned the familiar tall man, dressed once again in his dark green tailored suit. "Well generally yes, Wren." As his figure towered over her, he saw an empty sitting area, with a dark blue spirit hovering about, which Wren registered as her bit-beast. "So can I come in?" Xander frowned in disapproval, but opened the door wider.

"This isn't a social call, I should warn you," Began Wren, clutching the mug of coffee Xander had just made him. "Oh really?" She sarcastically replied, placing her own mug down on the coffee table. "James sent me, to check if you where alright," She threw herself down in Kristin's chair, "He has legs, he can drive." Wren rolled his eyes at the young girl. "Not when he's caring for your brother," Xander's eyes where wide with shock, "Why... what's wrong with him?"

"It seems... Voltaire has gave him a virus, we aren't quite sure what he's been struck with... but we hope it's curable." She threw her fists down on the armrests, her hair covering her tear soaked eyes.

"**Sometimes I feel so down and out  
Like emotion that's been captured in a maze  
I had my ups and downs  
Trials and tribulations,  
I overcome it day by day,  
Feeling good and almost powerful  
A new me, that's what I'm looking for,"**

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Wren shook his head, "James wants to go home, bring Benji with him. It's not safe here, Ellone's coming too," Xander wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "Did Tala take Ellone to Mr.Dickinson like he promised?" Wren nodded, "Yes, he did. I was there. She told us about everything she could remember, she's just a little bruised now, nothing serious. Talking of serious... where is he?" Xander regained her calmness after drinking her coffee; the heat burned her insides slightly. "Kai? I guess he's sleeping..." Wren nodded, "Knife wounds I hear," Xander nodded, "Yeah, I feel so bad about it you know?" Wren looked over at her, his eyes raged a mix of emotions, "Look Alexander, I'm so sorry about me taking you to him, I should have done what Dickinson told me,"

Xander frowned, "It doesn't matter now does it? What's done is done. And before you say anything, I don't want to know what you where doing at the abbey,"

Wren took out a small silver card from his pocket and placed it down on the table in front of her and dusted off his jacket, "I should be going now, goodbye to you. James shall see you tomorrow, okay?" She stared blankly at the card... she recognized it somehow... "Yea," She replied meekly.

"**I know that there's gonna be a change  
Better find your way out of your fear  
If you wanna come with me  
Then that's the way it's gotta be  
I'm all alone and finally  
I'm getting stronger**

**You'll come to see  
Just what I can be  
I'm getting stronger.**

**Didn't know what I had to do  
I just knew I was alone  
People around me  
But they didn't care  
So I searched into my soul  
I'm not the type of girl that will let them see her cry  
It's not my style  
I get by  
See I'm gonna do this for me"**


End file.
